Diamond Ups
by cicibunbuns
Summary: The Sequel to Kendall Falls. Come along with Kames and the triplets on the ups and downs of the family journey. Surprises? Weddings? Drama? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One of Diamond Ups...**

* * *

 **Two years later...(beginning of 2019)**

 _Just the beginning_

I am very content having a body up against mine. His head tucked into my neck like it was meant to be. I heard the door squeak open, little feet slapping against the floors. Hushed voices talking.

"Tay wat you doin'?" A little high pitched voice said. A huff was heard.

"Tenny you be zuiet. Mama Papa zeepin." I held back my chuckle as I heard the door close. I heard the floor creak in three different places.

"Tay wat we get twouble?" I could see the eye roll.

"Key we wonna. Member Mama pway pwankz." I had to give him that. Kendall had always told them stories about him playing pranks. He actually wants them to learn how to but I kind of don't. I heard a sigh.

"Key fiwst time Papa hewe to pway on." I heard a giggle and a groan.

"Fine! We in twouble I's pleadin thiwd." Next thing I knew they all pounced on us screaming.

"PAPA! MAMA!" Kendall smirked into my chest. I groaned opening my eyes, I saw two pairs of green eyes and a pair of hazel staring at me confused.

"Why no scweam?" Jenny asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"Maybe next time you should be quiet and not talk when you try it." I said tapping their noses. Jarrid and Jennifer snap their heads to Kian who looks so innocent sitting on Kendall's legs. He looks over with a small tilt of the head.

"Wat?" They shook their heads.

"You doezn tell dey heaw uz?" He shrugged.

"Didn't tink impownt." I sighed looking at all three of them. I felt Kendall start to move slowly and carefully but it didn't matter because they were in their own little world. Kendall slowly picked up the comforter.

"MAMA'S GOT YOU!" He screamed wrapping the comforter around all three of them. They all screamed. Kendall rocked them back and forth for a couple seconds before laying them back on the bed. Kian grinned crawling up into his lap. Kendall smiled and rubbed his head.

"How?" Jarrid asked. Kendall smirked and went close to his face.

"Masters never tell their secrets." Jenny and Jarrid looked awestruck but Kian pulled Kendall's face close to his.

"Mama, fought tat onlw mugians(Magicians)?" Kendall shook his head kissing his cheek.

"It is but it goes for pranks too." He nodded and let his face go. Kian is one of the smartest little boys I know but he is just so gosh darn shy. I pointed at all three of them.

"Okay, now since all of us are up. Why did you wake us up?" Jenny grinned and threw herself at me.

"You says go to new houze today." I nodded. That's right we have to move into the house that's down the street. Katie and Carlos moved out right after their wedding to have privacy, it was actually a present from Papi because it was his old house. We've been staying at mom's still because we have to find a house big enough for us and the kids plus more room if we want to have anymore or people over. We finally found one that mom said she'll help us until we get better jobs.

"Oh yeah. Jenny you are so smart, but we still have to paint all of your guys rooms before we can move in. I think Uncle Loges, Uncle Tan-tan and Uncle Los are gonna help us with it." They nodded. They love their uncles.

"We pick colow?" Kian asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yep but you and Jarrid have to agree on it." He nodded nuzzling into Kendall's neck.

"Can go? I wanna see!" Jarrid yelled. I chuckled because he's just so... Kendall hyper.

"Yeah go to your room and wait til Mama and I get in there because I think Grammie and Grandpapi gave you breakfast already am I right?" They nodded and ran to their room. I looked over to see Kendall shaking his head.

"I was hoping you got to sleep in Handsome." I shrugged and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"EWWW!" Kendall turned with a smile on his face seeing Jarrid standing there.

"What's eww about Mama and Papa kissing?" He scrunched up his nose.

"Wooks wewid." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Well, I love your Papa. Now why aren't you in your room waiting?" He sighed.

"Jenny wanna weaw tutu." I chuckled jumping out of bed and scooping him up turning him upside down.

"How were you the one sent in here to give us the message?" He shrugged hugging my waist.

"She wooked wike a puppy!" I heard a cackle from behind me.

"Oh and what kind of puppy?" He grinned.

"Wike Yorkie." I can't believe he can say Yorkie right but everything else is out of whack.

"How did she look like a Yorkie?" He pulled himself right side up tugging on my wife beater. He mimics the eyes to Kendall.

"See tat. Den she a giwl. Yorkies awe giwly." I dropped him on his bed. They had cribs til they were one in a half but then they discovered you could climb out of them. We took off the front and left the rest.

"James we have to remember to get toddler beds for them. They'll need them at the new house." I nodded as I watched him pull out clothes for the kids.

"Jay, Key you want to match or not?" They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No!" Kendall laughed pulling out two different types of outfits. He tossed me the outfits as he picked Jenny up.

"Now I heard you wanted a tutu? Why don't you pick yours out." I heard a huff come from my left side. I turned to see chocolate brown hair over deep forest green eyes.

"What's wrong?" He pouted and pointed at Jenny.

"I wanna pick cohez." I sighed.

"How about tomorrow you do?" He shook his head stomping his foot.

"No!" I rolled my eyes. Yeah terrible two's. I looked to see Kian pulling his shirt off and getting stuck. I turned back to Jarrid.

"Fine if you want to act like that then you can sit here. I am going to go help your brother." He sat there and sulked as I pulled Kian's head out of his night shirt. He blushed looking down.

"Fanks Papa." I grinned and threw his shirt over his head. I helped him with the rest of his clothes as Kendall help Jenny. I rubbed his head pointing to the bathroom.

"Teeth." He nodded running off. I moved to Jarrid who was still pouting. I pulled up his bangs looking at him.

"Are you ready to be nice and not stubborn?" He nodded his head. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I helped him dress and I shooed him out to brush his teeth. Kendall grabbed my hand pulling us to our bedroom.

"I just noticed that we have to get their haircut. They are starting to look like you when you were ten." I chuckled slipping off my pjs.

"Well, they haven't had it cut since they turned two." He shook his head.

"You know I feel bad that you have to do work on your vacation." I scoffed pulling on my shirt.

"I don't mind." He turned slipping that raggy old beanie on his head. He walked into the bathroom to see all three of them brushing their teeth getting water all over the place.

"Demons. What are we going to do with them?" I rolled my eyes grabbing a comb from the dresser.

"They aren't in you anymore. No need to call our angels demons." I said combing down the nest I call Kian's hair. He started whining.

"Papa, stop! I no need tat." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you do Key. It looks like a bird can sleep in it." He huffed crossing his arms. I see a Kendall attitude coming out. I patted his butt.

"Now go out there to Mama so he can put your coat and things on." He ran off while I dealt with Jenny's hair.

"Angel how do you want your hair?" She shrugged staring at me threw the mirror.

"Donna know." Of course. I just put her chocolate brown hair in pink-tails. I walked over to Jarrid who looked excited.

"Papa I do?" I nodded handing him the comb. He did his hair carefully with his little hands. It was probably the cutest sight I have ever seen.

"Alright enough being Papa and get your butt in here before your brother and sister die of heat stroke." He smiled handing me the comb skipping out the door. I laughed shaking my head and fixing my hair.

"DIAMOND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!" I frowned and walked out to see Kendall handing me my jacket.

"We have to go to the store to get the beds and then let them pick out what they want to decorate their rooms. Plus we have to get the paint and meet everyone at our place in two hours and you know what Jenny's like." I nodded and threw both Kian and Jarrid over my shoulders.

"Well, lets get going. Tank, Jessie watch out!" I ran down the stairs.

"Papa wewid." I heard Jenny say.

"Oh Jenny-bug you have no idea."

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

We pulled up to the store. Now is the hard part of going to the store with three two year olds. I turned in my seat to see three excited faces.

"Now, you know what Papa and I expect from you. No running off, no tantrums and no fighting. Papa will carry one and I will carry one. The one who doesn't get carried has to hold one of our hands until we get into the store. At the next place we will change it up. Okay?" They all nodded. James parked the car. We both get out and help them get their buckles off.

"Papa will take Jarrid and I will have Kian while Jenny walks." They nodded hoping into our arms. James looked down at Jenny and picked her up too. I rolled my eyes looking down at Kian who did the same thing. Once in the store we went to the toddler beds.

"Now you guys can pick your beds but make sure you don't run off." We placed them on the ground while they went searching for their beds.

"Who's gonna pick what?" James asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure. Jenny won't pick pink though." He nodded as a hand grabbed mine yanking me to a yellow Pokemon bed. I looked down to see Kian smiling.

"You want the yellow Pokemon bed?" He nodded hugging it. I laughed and rubbed his head.

"Alright baby. Now let's see what the others pick." He nodded as I picked him up. I still can't believe Pokemon is still in style. I don't even know if he knows what that is. I looked around to see Jarrid dragging James to a blue superman bed. I noticed Jenny having a problem.

"Jenny-bug what's the problem?" She sighed looking really sad.

"Fey no mine." I looked around to notice all these really girly beds, Barbie, Bratz, butterflies. Jenny is just not that kind of girl.

"Okay and what did you want?" She pointed to the green dinosaur bed. I smirked, oh yes she's a tomboy who likes to dress cute.

"Do you know what color you want your room?" She nodded.

"Puwple." How am I gonna solve her problem. I heard someone from behind me.

"What's the problem angel?" James asked placing Jarrid on his shoulders.

"She wants a dinosaur bed but they don't have any for girls." He sighed looking around.

"Angel, you don't like any other bed? I mean we can get you a different bed and make your room dinosaurs." Her eyes start tearing up. I shook my head picking her up.

"Maybe they have a normal type of toddler bed and I can work my magic on it?" He nodded motioning to a plain white one. I handed Kian over to James so I could talk to Jennifer.

"Jenny-bug, look at me." She moved her eyes to look at me.

"We will buy a different bed and Mama will work his magic to try and turn it into a dinosaur bed alright?" She sniffled and nodded. I motioned for James to hand me back Kian. He loaded the beds into the cart and sat Jarrid in the front. We got the theme for each room. Once at the front people kept giving us looks. Like really nasty looks but when we got to the cashier she had a whole different thing going on.

"Oh my goodness. Look at these cuties!" Kian blushed hiding his face into my chest while Jarrid smiled at her.

"HI!" He said waving. The girl's name was Ashley.

"Hi, you are adorable. Is this your daddy and uncle?" She asked point to me for daddy and James for uncle. Jenny looked confused and I could see the attitude coming out of her.

"No! Mama Papa." She stated with her hands on her hips. Jarrid nodded along with her. The poor girl looked confused and apologetic.

"I am so sorry. I just..." We nodded.

"It's fine. We get it everywhere." She blushed at James as she finished ringing us up.

"Well, they are absolutely adorable. I am Ashley what are your guys names?" She asked the kids. Kian still had his head in my neck.

"I Jawwid. Tat's Kian." She nodded and looked to Jenny.

"And your name miss diva?" Jenny smiled.

"Jenny." She nodded and handed James back the change.

"I hope you guys have fun with your new beds." They waved as we walked out. Kian lifted his head.

"Why wady Papa uncle?" I froze looking at James who was in the same state. See we haven't discuss this with them at all. We wanted them to be older but we might need to tell them a few times I guess. I cleared my throat walking to the car.

"Wait till we get in the car baby and then we will tell you as we drive." He nodded. Everything is in and they are buckled. James pulls out and we are on our way to the closest hardware store.

"Mama, why?" I sighed at Jenny's question.

"Angel, you know how Cooper has Aunt Katie and Uncle Los as a mommy and daddy." She nodded at James. I have no idea where he is going with this.

"Well, do you notice a difference between Mama and me and Uncle Los and Aunt Katie?" They all looked confused.

"No. Aunt Katie giwl dough?" Jarrid said. He nodded.

"Okay and what's different between Katie and Mama?" James you're confusing the poor kids. Kian tilted his head.

"Mama boy ofew (other) kids a boy Mama wight?" I sighed shaking my head.

"No baby. A lot of kids don't, when they do they are more than likely not their real parents." Dear God we are confusing these kids. I look at James who looks like he's trying to keep his composure.

"Da means you not Mama?" Kian asked with tears welling in his eyes. I looked at the other two who follow his action. James slammed on the break scaring all of us and makes them start crying.

"Sorry angels. Papa didn't mean too." They nodded still crying.

"We are both your parents. We have pictures of you in your Mama's tummy." They nodded and I sighed.

"How about when you are a little bit older we tell you more. Just don't worry about it right now." They nodded wiping their eyes. I turned back around glaring at James.

"What the heck James! Scare the kids why don't you!" He sighed and pulled into the parking lot.

"Sorry. I didn't expect a question like that to come out of Kian's mouth." I shook my head.

"We should talk about this later when they aren't around." He nodded and we got all of them out.

We had a hell of a time picking out colors. Jenny didn't realize that there were so many different purples but she finally settled on a deep plum like purple. The boys on the other hand were hell. Kian wanted red while Jarrid wanted blue. We had to compromise with splitting the room down the middle with black so each of them could have their colors. I had to pick up other color paints for the other rooms and Jenny's bed. Back in the car they were out like lights. When we pull into the driveway we see everyone there. I rolled down my window.

"Kendall! Where have you guys been?" Katie yelled. I rolled my eyes as James rolled down the rest of the windows.

"Sorry guys we got side tracked by fights." I seen Carlos, Tanner and Logan all go around to the trunk.

"Uncle KENNY!" I looked over to see Cooper running full force. I jumped out the window to stop him from running into the door. I pulled him up getting a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Coop! Are you gonna help us with the house?" He nodded.

"Mommy says I spend night." I nodded.

"Oh yes. I bet Jarrid and Kian would love that but first we'd have to get settle in." He nodded and looked to the trunk.

"HI UNCLE JIMMY!" I cackled because we've been trying to get it to sound like Jamie but it hasn't worked just yet.

"Hey Coop!" He giggled and hooked his arms around me.

"Hen wake up?" I shrugged.

"Not sure. They might sleep for a few more hours." He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Zadew comin?" I shrugged again.

"I am not sure if Zander is coming. His mommy and daddy still have work." Cooper has grown to like Zander so has Jenny. They talk about dinosaurs all day. I noticed the guys bringing in the last little bit.

"Katie, Alex, Camille you want to get the sleepy heads?" They nodded. Alex is now Tanner's wife and they are trying to have a baby. They got married last year on May 25. Camille and Logan are now engaged and the wedding's this coming June so, we've had our share of weddings and engagements for a while. I walked in with Cooper hanging from my neck as they laid the kids on the floor with a blanket. We have furniture but knowing them they'd roll right off.

"What doin fiwst?" Cooper asked. I chuckled pulling him off my neck.

"Well we will paint upstairs first then eat lunch. We will put your cousins beds together and while I make Jenny's bed the others with start with the painting downstairs so you and the others can play outside while Great Pappy and Rose watch you." He nodded. The kids made up new names for Pappy Jim and Grandma Rose. They call them Great Pappy and Great Rose, it made their days when they came up with it. Cooper jumped down and ran over to the laptop that's playing the lego movie. I walked up the stairs to see the Tanner, Alex, Logan and Camille in the boys room and James, Katie and Carlos in Jenny's. I sighed and walked into Jenny's.

"Why such the long face brother?" I shrugged watching James pour the purple paint into the tray.

"Some cashier made the mistake by calling Kendall daddy and me an uncle." Katie cringed.

"Oh, what happened to make you act like you lost your puppy?" I sighed grabbing a roller.

"Jennifer went diva on correcting her. Kian on the other hand after we got out was like why she call you guys that." Carlos shook his head.

"He's always been so curious." I nodded dipping it back into the color.

"We had a discussion with them that lead to a meltdown on everyone's part." James said. Katie stopped all movement.

"Wait, you didn't?" I sighed.

"We did. We went on the subject of adopting but we didn't call it that. Then Kian being Kian asked if I was really his Mama which caused everyone else to panic and start crying." She sighed.

"You know to expect this happening. When they go to school they will be asked why they have two daddies instead of a mom and a dad." James shook his head.

"Well, we didn't think this stuff would happen this fast. They can barely make sentences let alone figure out why they don't have two different parents." She nodded.

"I know. They will figure it out sooner than later." We nodded and heard a pound on the wall. I rolled my eyes and laid down my roller. I walked over to the other bed room to see Alex and Tanner standing there looking very confused.

"How did you want this?"

We spent two hours painting and then putting the beds together. Katie was mortified that Jenny got a plain white bed and I had to explain my plan. During the middle of painting the kids came up to admire the rooms. We got lunch and sat in the middle of the dining room.

"Mama I dwink youws?" Jarrid asked. I nodded and handed him the cup. He took a big long suck and when he was done he threw his head back.

"AHH! Dat good." I chuckled pulling back my drink. Kian sat there quietly picking at his fries.

"Key baby you okay?" He shrugged. I glanced at everyone and they were just as curious.

"I know somethings wrong. You usually love fries." He sighed dropping his fry.

"I gonna miss Gwammie and Gwandpapi." I heard a round of aww's and then Jenny and Jarrid both scooted close to him pulling him into a hug. My heart just melted.

"Key alwight. We see dem." Jenny said. Jarrid kissed his cheek.

"You haz uz. I tink we bettew den them!" Kian giggled pulling them closer into the hug. I grinned at James who was smiling.

"Now, that's a sibling thing that no one can compete with." Camille said. We all nodded and continued with our food.

* * *

 **That was Chapter One of Diamond Ups. Does this set the mood for the whole story? I have no clue honestly. I had to make them sound like they were still having trouble talking. Sorry for the confusion there. I hoped you liked it! Next update in a week or so!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of Diamond Ups... On with it my trusty readers.**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I sighed looking at James from across the bed. He was reading some book. It's been a month since moving into our new house and we have yet to sleep in our bed alone. The kids end up in our bed by morning.

"Love you still up?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Kian's arm is pressing into my leg while Jenny's leg is pushing my shoulder." He chuckled.

"I know. I have Jarrid's knee to the stomach and Jenny's hand on the face." I yawned.

"This is getting ridiculous. I thought it was a good thing to have their own rooms." He shrugged.

"I don't know but at least it gives me time to go over stuff for the exam we have." I sighed.

"What kind of exam do you have if you want to become a music teacher?" He huffed.

"We still have to be qualified in other subjects. It's so stupid!" He yelled and that woke everyone up.

"Papa, why yellin?" Jenny asked rubbing her eyes.

"I am sorry angel." She looked around confused.

"Why I in youw bed?" He shrugged.

"I don't know you want to try your bed again?" She nodded and he picked her up. I glanced down at the boys who fell back to sleep snuggling with one another. They looked absolutely adorable together. I felt the bed dip behind me and a face nuzzling my neck.

"Well, we got one out of here." I nodded and played with his hair.

"Let the boys stay. They aren't messing with us now." He nodded and rubbed my back.

 **-later-**

"But Mama, I no watch da good dinosaur gan!" Jarrid whined. I sighed.

"Jay your sister wants to. We can watch Superman after nap time then we will go over to Aunt Katie's for Cooper's birthday party." He pouted.

"I fought Papa comin eawly?" Kian asked looking up from his coloring book. I sighed sitting down beside Jarrid.

"He was but he had to take a test today." He nodded but started to squirm in his seat. I smirked. We've started potty training and it's been okay.

"Baby do you have to go potty?" He blushed looking down.

"Ya." I stood up grabbing his hand. I turned to the other two.

"You two come too." They grumbled walking to the bathroom. I stood outside the door as Kian walked in. Jenny frowned.

"What's wrong Jenny-bug?" She sighed.

"I potty alweady." I smiled taking her hand turning to Jarrid.

"You wait right there Jay. I'll be back Key." He huffed and sat on the ground. I took her to her room pulling out a pull-up. She sniffled and I noticed she had started crying. I knelt down to her level.

"Jenny-bug why are you crying?" She wiped her face.

"Cuz I's bad giwl." I shook my head pulling her into a hug.

"Baby you aren't a bad girl. You just had an accident, it will take time to not have accidents." She nodded and I changed her. When we got back Kian and Jarrid were no where to be seen. These boys will be the death of me.

"Kian, Jarrid where did you run off to?!" I heard Jenny start giggling.

"Key, Jay-j you in twouble!" I gave her the look and she stopped giggling. I heard a bark and the door shutting. I grabbed Jenny and ran downstairs to see James walking threw the hallway.

"PAPA!" She squirmed out of my arms running over to him. He picked her up spinning around.

"Hey angel. What are you doing?" She giggled holding on to his neck.

"Nuffin. Key and Jay-j gonna get in twouble dough." He raised his brow looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, when I find them because both of them ran after Kian finished using the potty." He laughed kissing Jenny's cheek.

"Oh. How did you get out of the trouble angel?" She shrugged.

"I good." I heard a thump come from upstairs. James grinned and pointed up.

"I think they're upstairs." I nodded and ran up the stairs. I noticed our bedroom door shut. I huffed and pushed open the door looking around. I noticed little feet behind the curtain.

"Jay, Key I see your feet. Come on out." I heard a sigh and then two mini me's come out with sad faces. The only thing difference between them and me is the brown hair and nose. I tilted my head as the spring green eyes filled with tears.

"Awe we twouble?" Kian asked as the tears ran down his face. I shrugged looking at Jarrid. He fidgeted under my stare.

"Kian did you hear what I said about not leaving til I got back?" He nodded wiping his eyes.

"Jarrid I told you about staying put. Why did you leave?" He shrugged looking at his feet. I sighed.

"Okay, since we aren't getting anywhere why don't you go down and say hi to Papa." They smiled and running down the stairs. I chuckled following after them.

"PAPA!" They both go running just like Jenny did.

"Hi babies." I smiled leaning on the door frame watching them. James grinned as they talked his ear off. About what I have no idea because they haven't done anything big since the move.

"Love, when is Cooper's party?"

"She said it starts when Carlos gets home so around 2:30." He nodded swinging all three kids into the living room. I watched as the dogs started to jump on him trying to save the kids. I sat down on the couch as James sat them all on the floor in front of the movie. He sits next to me.

"Have you gotten the call from the lawyers yet?" I shook my head. Lawyers? Yep, you heard right I have lawyers but not for what you are thinking. I am trying to buy the rink from the owner because he's going to be tearing it down and I am not going to let that happen.

"No." He nodded hugging my shoulders.

"You know you'll get it. You guys will have to just play hard ball." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure. If he makes the price any higher I'll be breaking into my inheritance and I want to keep it for a rainy day." He sighed kissing my temple.

"Beautiful no one can say no to you." I snorted.

"That's your mother Jamesy not me." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes but have you tried saying no to yourself?" I grinned and nodded.

"Of course. I say no at least three times a day to me." He chuckled.

"I am not meaning the kids beautiful." I sighed looking down to see the kids sleeping on the dogs. I grinned patting James' arm. He looked down and smiled.

"That's so cute. Just. Like. You." He said tapping my nose. I smirked pulling him into a kiss. He groaned as I pulled his hair. I pulled back nipping his bottom lip.

"Maybe we could take this into our room?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. He nodded throwing me over his shoulder and running up the stairs. Closing the door quietly and throwing me on the bed.

"If you wake the kids up, I will scream." I nodded.

* * *

 **James POV**

I let out a sigh falling on the couch. Kendall slowly sat down cringing. I scrunched my nose watching him. I rubbed his lower back.

"Kendy, I am sorry." He shook his head laying his head on my shoulder.

"Don't be. I liked it." I pursed my lips running my hand threw his golden locks.

"I know you do but I hate seeing the result of it afterwards." He shrugged. I kissed the top of his head and continued to rub his back.

"Mama?" We looked down to see Kian wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Kendall reached down pulling him up with a wince. Kian's eyes widened.

"Mama you otay?" He nodded kissing his cheek.

"I am fine baby." He scrunched his face in that adorable way.

"I do?" He shook his head bringing him closer to his chest.

"No baby you didn't." He nodded snuggling more into Kendall's chest. I heard patter of feet coming to a stop in front of me. Hazel eyes staring right at mine. She crawled up into my lap laying her head on my chest. I played with her ponytail.

"Angel did you have a good nap?" She nodded playing with the button on my shirt. I kissed her head as another body shimmed its way between Kendall and I. He prop his feet up on Kendall's lap with his head on my arm.

"What about you Jay? How'd you sleep?" He grinned against my skin.

"I good dweam Mama. Had CAKE in it!" Kendall laughed brushing the hair out of Jarrid's face.

"Well, what about if I tell you that you'll be getting cake in a little bit at Cooper's birthday party." Jarrid and Jenny both perked up at the mention of cake. Ever since having cake at Katie and Carlos' wedding they've had a sweet tooth for it.

"Weally?!" He nodded and both of them started clapping. I look over to see Kian drifting in and out of sleep. During the middle of Cooper's second birthday and the middle of their second birthday Kian had fallen asleep in either mine or Kendall's arms. I have to say it's one of my favorite adorable things about him.

"Mama we go alweady?" Jenny asked in a diva attitude. He sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe we just stay home and eat vegetables the whole night." A little gasp comes from Kian who is now wide awake.

"Mama! We can't! We need cake ta live!" At the statement Kendall and I crack under the pressure and start laughing. Kian looked a bit upset that we started laughing.

"It not funny!" We both stopped. Kian's never yelled in anger before. When Jarrid or Jenny steals his toys he just goes to another one. Kendall frowned pulling his face up.

"Baby, I am sorry for laughing at you. Papa is too. It was just so cute when you said that." His face went from anger to calm in seconds. He grinned hugging Kendall.

"I know." He said and kissed his cheek. Kendall sighed.

"Well go get your shoes babies if we want to get there on time." They all jumped off our laps and went running only to go sliding into the hallway ending with a bang. Kendall and I were up in a flash to see all of them rubbing apart of their bodies.

"We otay Mama." Jarrid stated rubbing his elbow. Jenny and Kian nodded their heads in agreement. Kendall let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay." We pull on their coats and shoes. Grabbing ours as they drag us out to the Durango this time. We buckled them in and pulled out. During the ride Kian started to belt out a song that was playing on the radio.

 _"Just wike a motf dwawn to de fame_

 _Oh, you luwed me in, I coulda sense de pain_

 _Youw bittew heawt cold to de touch_

 _Now I gonna weap wat I so_

 _I weft seein wed on me own_

 _Gotta feewin da I goin undew_

 _But I know da I make it out awlive_

 _If I cquit callin you me lovew_

 _Move on"_ I grinned watching him in the rearview mirror dancing and singing along. The other two looked at him like he was crazy. He stopped and looked at Kendall.

"Mama wat de ovher sounds?" Kendall laughed.

"Baby why don't you ask Papa since he's gonna be a music teacher." He nodded.

"Papa?" I turned down the radio a little.

"Well Key they are called instruments." He cocked his head to the side.

"Intromints." I nodded.

"Yep, and they are what give it the beat and prettiness to the song. If you take it all out all you'd hear is the voice with nothing else." He bit his bottom lip.

"Papa dewe awe a lot of intromints dough?" I nodded.

"Yep like a piano, guitar, and drums." He sighed.

"You how pway intromints?" I nodded pulling into Katie's driveway.

"Yep, I know how to play all three and I think Mama knows the guitar still." His face was priceless, he was now bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Teach me!" I chuckled unbuckling. I get out and to his side helping him out.

"Alright but not until you are a little bit bigger. You won't be able to reach with your little hands." He nodded taking a hold of my hand. Kendall sent me a smile as he walked into the house.

"Where's my NEPHEW?!" Kendall screamed as Jarrid and Jennifer go running threw the house like they own the place. Kian tightens his grip on my hand afraid I am gonna leave him. All of a sudden Cooper comes flying at Kendall.

"Uncle Kenny, Uncle Jimmy." I rolled my eyes because he still hasn't got my name right. Kian pulled on my arm making me place him on my hip.

"Papa why Coop call you Jimmy and Kenny?" I chuckled.

"Because we aren't his parents and we have other names beside Mama and Papa." He looked confused.

"Da why he call Aunt Katie and Uncle Wos Mommy and Papi?" I nodded and walked into the living room to see Stella, Marissa and Adam in very heated argument. You see Marissa started to date Adam about a year after the divorce was final. Stella doesn't like Adam and his two older kids. Shawn who is now 16 and Emma who is 14.

"Why Auntie Keen so sad?" I shrugged.

"I don't know buddy." He sighed resting his head on my shoulder. Stella storms off only to run into me. She backs up and I stare at her.

"Jamie it's not the time to give me that look." I rolled my eyes because it's the start of the teenage hormones she just turned 12 at the beginning of the year.

"Oh yeah, but it sure looks like you can use a big brother." She sighed.

"Oooo and a Kian!" She grinned. Stella is one of the only people Kian actually talks too.

"Well, since you offered Kay." I pulled her to the guest room to keep away from people. We sit on the bed and Kian crawls over to her lap.

"Wat wong Aunt Keen?" At the name her face brightens. Kendall keep his promise to the 8 year old Stella to be called Aunt Queen.

"I am just mad Kay." He nodded and hugged her. I grabbed her chin pulling it up to see brown eyes.

"What's going on? You guys seemed to be in a heated conversation." She huffed falling backwards on the bed.

"Adam wants to move to New York." What? He can't do that.

"What! Why?" She shrugged.

"Something about better job opportunity or something. They started talking about it after my birthday. Shawn and Emma are on board with it all too." I shook my head.

"What about Marissa? She has all her family in North Dakota." She nodded.

"Yeah, I told her that but she was like it's a new start for us." I rolled my eyes. Marissa has been going downhill since the divorce. She's been avoiding Stella's needs for Adam and his kids just because Stella's more on the diva side of things. I heard her sniffle. I turned to see Kian hugging her.

"Keen no cwy." She rubbed his back.

"Sorry Kay." She wiped her eyes and turned to me. It broke my heart.

"When are they planning on moving?" She shrugged yet again.

"If we do move it's up to Shawn and Emma." I nodded and pulled her to me. I wiped away a tear.

"Stel, I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay put if that's what you want." She nodded.

"I don't want to leave you and all the friends I have. I like it here." I sighed and pulled her up. I brushed down her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Then I will try. Now lets go see everyone else. Come on Key." He hopped up and gave Stella a kiss.

"I wuv you Aunt Keen." He said and grabbed my neck. She smiled walking out.

"I donna Aunt Keen weave." I nodded rubbing his back.

"I don't either." We went and mingled with everyone. Every time someone looked at Kian he'd hide his face into my shoulder. Cooper opened presents before we brought out the cake because he would just eat the cake and not touch his presents. Once the cake was cut I sat Kian down beside Jarrid and Jennifer to eat it. I looked around to find Kendall. He was talking to Alex. They actually really connected even better than Tanner and him.

"Kendall, I have to talk to you." He nodded.

"Okay, what about?" I sighed running my hand threw my hair.

"Marissa is wanting to move to New York with Adam." His face contoured into confusion.

"Why would she do that to Stella? She knows she loves it here." I nodded.

"I know and if they do move they are leaving it up to Shawn and Emma to decided when they move." Kendall growled and it's never good when Kendall growls.

"Shawn and Emma can't stand Stella! They'd do anything to destroy her. We can't let her go with them James." I nodded again.

"I know that but we can't do anything. She's twelve." He smirked.

"Yeah but remember who's mother was a lawyer. I bet there is a way to keep her here. Hell, I'd even adopt her if that's what we had to do." I could see the gears turning in his head.

"You know you can do that." I jumped turning to see Alex still standing there.

"God! Alex, you scared the shit outta me." She smirked.

"You can do that. It will be a lot of paperwork and lawyers but if you really wanted to do that I bet she'd love that." Oh, one of the great things about Alex is she is going to school to be a social worker which is amazing.

"Well, do you know how to do it?" She shrugged.

"I can. It will take a few months but if you really want to do it then I have people that can help you." I looked over to see Kendall grinning like the Cheshire cat. He pulled Alex into a hug.

"Alex you are amazing!" She laughed.

"Yeah I know. Now, before any of this happens we will need to sit down with Stella and the others at another time when we aren't busy." We nodded and she walked off. I hugged Kendall.

"You are great!" He chuckled.

"I am greater than great Handsome." I grinned resting my forehead on his. I stared into his spring green eyes.

"Yeah I know. That's why I love you." He grinned pulling my body closer.

"I love you."

"Hey! Wat awe we? Chopped livew?" I laughed pulling away to see the kids standing there with their hands on their hips. Icing smeared all over their faces.

"Oh Diamond. They so are your kids." I grinned.

"Now who taught you that?" Jarrid grinned.

"Aunt Cam!" I moved closer to the to them. Kendall followed my lead and the kids looked confused.

"Wat you doin?" Kian asked in a slightly scared voice.

"GET'EM!" I yelled as Kendall and I picked them up. They huffed crossing their arms. I pulled Jarrid and Kian to my chest. I wiped my finger down their cheeks. I stuck it in my mouth and hummed.

"So sweet! Love, how does your's taste?" He chuckled doing the same.

"Mmm, it taste so good. Like good enough to eat." Jenny's eyes widened wiggling in his grasp. The boys look up at me with scared eyes.

"You gonna eat us?" I shrugged.

"Maybe." They screamed making everyone look at us. They start thrashing around and I weaken my grasp. They finally break free and run over to Jenny pulling at Kendall's arms who looks like he 'struggling' against them. They finally break Jenny free and Kendall falls to his ass as the kids scream and run away. I chuckled pulling Kendall up.

"We love you Goofs!" We yelled.

 **"We wuv you!"** They yell back from the corner where more cake awaits for them.

* * *

 **Not much to say. Review please! I'll try to update as much as possible but I am moving in a few day which means no home wifi for a while. I'll try to go to somewhere to post some chapters when I have the time until I get the home wifi.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am BACK! I finally got my internet to connect to my old laptop...now my mother's computer. This laptop sucks at typing and it will take time to fix the screen on my laptop. Enough about me and my laptop troubles! Let's get to the Diamond's and see what their up too... On ward my trusty readers!**

 **Diamond Ups Chapter Three...**

* * *

 **James POV**

Okay so, I have already talked to everyone last month about what's going to happen. I asked Katie and she gave me the go ahead. Now I have to wait here on Camille and Logan to bring the kids while Camille hides with the camera. Oh it's April Fools day! I looked up to see a sad gray sky. I wish the weather was on my side today. I heard a car door and the kids yelling and complaining.

"Aunt Cam why dwess?" I chuckled because Jenny hates dresses but she has to wear one today.

"Why weave Mama?" Kian asked pushing back the gate. Yeah, we are in Kendall's old backyard where we had our camp outs and our old tree house. Kian and Jenny walk over and Jarrid looks like he's liking the suit. Jenny crosses her arms.

"I hate dwesses!" I crouched down.

"I know angel but it's for Mama." She huffed and uncrossed her arms.

"Papa it itchy." Kian whined. I sighed.

"I know Key. You don't have to wear it for very much longer." He nodded and hooked his arms around my leg pulling his thumb into his mouth. That started a few weeks ago.

"Papa wewe we?" Jarrid asked standing straight and fixing his jacket. Oh boy you really have the Diamond attitude.

"This is Papaw and Nanan's old house. Mama and Aunt Katie grew up in it." He scrunched his nose.

"We no see Papaw." I nodded. Now we have another thing to discuss with the kids now.

"I know but he's with Nanan. Remember we go see her on Mama's birthday." He nodded looking down at his feet. Kendall never likes to go to her grave when her passing day comes. He just wants to spend a few minutes with her on his birthday.

"Why hewe?" I smiled at Jenny.

"Because you know how Uncle Los, Aunt Katie, Aunt Lex and Uncle Tan are all call husband and wife? And how Uncle Loges put a ring on Aunt Cam's finger?" They nodded. Logan brought all of us to a restaurant and proposed to Camille right then and there.

"Awe you puttin a wing on it?" Kian asked in the sweet innocent voice. I tilted my head.

"Who'd you get that from?" He shrugged.

"Evewyone. Dey say it aftew Uncle Loges put de wing on Aunt Cam fingew." I chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Yeah I am gonna put a ring on it." He smiled and turned.

"Now guys when Mama get's here don't say anything about a ring. We need to surprise him." They nodded jumping up and down on their feet.

"James, he's pulling in now." Camille whispered from her hiding spot. I nodded and looked down at the kids who were smiling.

"James! Where are you?" I grinned as he walked threw the gate. He stopped and looked at us.

"What's going on?" I bent down to the kids.

"Go bring Mama here for me." They ran and pulled on Kendall's hands pretty much dragging him over to me.

"James why are you guys dressed so fancy? And why are we at my old house?" I shrugged and grabbed his hands.

"I love you." He grinned.

"I love you even though you are acting weird." I sighed and took a breath.

"We've known each other since we were three and four. This was the place that holds a lot of memories for us." He nodded.

"Umm... and I... God! I didn't know it'd be this hard. Alright, I remember everything from our childhood that had you in it. At the ripe age of five I knew I loved you but didn't exactly know it. It took you leaving to actually realize that I loved you. When you came back I was over the moon and I was determined never to live my life without you ever again." His eyes start to tear up.

"So, I would actually like to make this a complete thing. We already have amazing kids and a house. We are working on our dream jobs..." I pulled out the box and got on one knee. He gasped and the kids watched both of us very intensely.

"I would like to make it official and change your last name to Diamond. Will you Kendall Donald Knight marry me?" He looked at each of the kids. Jarrid grabbed on of his hands and mimicked me. The other two followed suit.

"Mama, Papa wanna put a wing on it." Kendall nodded and turned to me.

"Yes, James. You can call me a Diamond or you could put a ring on it. Yes I will marry you." He said and flung himself at me. I kissed him with as much love I could. I pulled back as the rain started to fall. I grabbed his left hand and slipped on the simple gold band with diamonds in it. He grabbed my face and pulled me in for another kiss. I lift him up as he wraps his legs around my waist.

"Yay! MAMA!" The kids yelled over the pouring rain. I pulled back and he whined.

"Sorry Love. We have to get to the car before the kids get sick in the rain." We glanced over to see the kids running around in it. He frowned and put his legs back on the ground.

"Fine, I guess we should go be parents. But later tonight you are all mine Diamond." I bowed.

"My pleasure Mr. Diamond." He grinned turning around.

"Kian, Jenny, Jarrid to the car now!" I pulled him back kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you at the house ." He nodded and returned the kiss.

"Alright Mr. Diamond." He ran off to the car with the kids. I turned to see Camille coming out of her hiding spot. She grinned.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever seen." I shrugged and threw my arm over her shoulders.

"Well, yeah. They are my kids. You got video and pictures right?" She nodded patting her back.

"Yep. Videoed the whole thing when the kids arrived to the Mr. Diamond part and got the pictures of everything." I nodded.

"Meet you at the house in thirty?" She nodded and got into her car. We both drove off. When I arrived home I noticed the living room curtain was open. Kendall was clapping at Jenny and Jarrid trying to dance with the dogs while Kian was standing on the coffee table singing. I sat there until the kids noticed I was outside. They started waving like crazy. I chuckled and walked in.

"PAPA!" I was greeted by them latching on to my soaked leg. I shook my leg.

"You guys are dry and clean. You have to get off so I can change goofs." They sighed jumping off my leg. I rubbed each of their heads going upstairs and changing. Coming back down to see everyone already here. I smirked and picked up Jenny squeezing in between Kian and Jarrid. Who all laid their heads on me.

"So?" Katie said bouncing Cooper on her legs. Kendall got up and walked over to show her. Katie grinned looking at the ring.

"James this is so pretty." I nodded playing with both boys hair. Kendall looked back and forth between everyone. He gave me a pointed look putting one hand on his hip.

"Who all knew about this?" We all scratched our heads. Logan coughed.

"How'd you know we knew?" He looked at Logan with an exhausted look.

"I am me. I know a lot of things plus being a parent gets you your all knowing power." I turned to Alex.

"You told him that you knew when you got here didn't you?" She smiled innocently.

"James I don't know what you are talking about." Jarrid wiped his eyes looking at Alex.

"You did. Mama ask you. You said yes." She growled picking him up and tickling him.

"You booger! You told on me." He giggled as she stopped. He hung on her neck.

"Sowwy." She shrugged sitting down with him on her lap and leaning against Tanner.

"It's okay Jare-bear." He nodded. I chuckled as Kendall took his spot. He crossed his arms.

"So, since everyone knew did you at least get pictures?" Camille grinned.

"Pictures and Video. Who knew it'd come in handy for the adorable Jarrid moment." Everyone snapped their heads to her. Tilting their heads in interest.

"What cute moment?" We laughed.

"After I asked Kendall he paused. So, Jarrid took it into his own hands copying me and saying he wants to put a ring on it." Jarrid was smiling proudly while everyone else awed.

"Now that was cute. Your a sweetheart aren't you Jare-bear?" He grinned and kissed Alex's cheek.

"Yup." Tanner sighed shaking his head.

"Still stealing my girl Jarrid." He tilted his head back and forth.

"I can't. You alweady put a wing on it." Carlos started clapping.

"True gentleman right there everybody." I heard Jenny groan.

"Uncle Wos too woud." He grimace and stopped clapping.

"Sorry Jenny." She laid her head back on my chest.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I cuddled into bed with James. He threw his arms around my waist. We have to discuss the party for the triplets tomorrow and we have just gotten them to bed.

"What time are we having it so I can get off work early." He asked. He's been working with his mom some days for work. I still haven't been back to work since they were born so he takes it on himself to work and go to school and helps with the kids.

"About 4:30." He nodded.

"We got all the present wrapped?" I nodded as a cough as heard. I stiffened up. The kids got ear infections all the time but never anything major. Another cough was heard and then the door opened.

"Mama?" Jenny croaked walking towards the bed. James stretched across me pulling her into our bed.

"What's wrong angel?" She whimpered reaching for me. James sighed and passed her to me.

"Jenny-bug what's wrong?" She coughed again.

"It huwts." I nodded and place my hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"James go get the thermometer." He nodded getting up and going into the bathroom. I pushed the sweaty bangs from her face. They had gotten hair cuts a few days before.

"Baby, what else hurts?" She shrugged.

"Fwoat. Eaws." I sighed as she coughed again. James came back with the thermometer. I placed it in her ear as she squirmed.

"Mama, huwts." I hushed her and rubbed her back.

"I know it does but we have to wait til we hear the beep." She nodded and it goes off. I looked at it and showed James.

"101.2 Kendall that's high." I nodded pulling her more to my chest.

"Do we have any medicine for them. I think it's a cold." He shrugged and goes back into the bathroom. She laid her head on my chest pulling up the blanket as she shivers. I moved to get comfortable only to have her grip my arm.

"Mama no weave." I rubbed her back. They have been getting better at building sentences but I guess she really doesn't feel good.

"I won't leave you baby." She nodded as James comes back in pulling out his shoes.

"Handsome where are you going?" He sighed leaning against the wall putting his shoes on.

"We have ear drops but we have nothing for colds or flu or whatever this is. I am going to Walmart to get some stuff." I nodded.

"Get two bottles so we have extra. Maybe some soup too." He nodded kissing both Jenny and I.

"I'll be back." I nodded and he went off. I looked over to see it was midnight. I sighed kissing the top of her head.

"Happy third birthday Jenny-bug." What a way to spend a birthday. We both fell asleep but soon woke up to James standing over me. I rubbed my eyes looking down at Jenny who was still sleeping. I glanced at the clock to see it was 1:30 in the morning.

"Hour in a half." He chuckled taking off his shoes.

"Yeah. I stood in the isle for twenty minutes before I called mom. She told me to get two different kinds just in case and then I had to get the soup." I nodded taking the thermometer out. He goes into the bathroom as it beeps.

"James I need the medicine her fever went up." I heard the medicine cabinet shut and he comes in with the bottle. I shook Jenny as he got the medicine poured.

"Jenny-bug, you need to wake up so we can give you something to help." She whined.

"I steepy Mama." I nodded and grabbed the cup.

"I know you are. Just drink this and you can go back to sleep." She sighed taking the cup, she sniffed it and scrunched her nose up.

"It stinky." I chuckled.

"I know just drink it real fast." She did as told. I could tell she hated it because of the adorable disgusted face.

"YUCK!" James laughed giving her a glass of water. She chugged it down and handing it back to James.

"Fanks Papa." He nodded and climbed into bed while Jenny snuggled back up to me. James stroked her cheek.

"Sucky way to start a birthday." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I hope the boys don't get it." He gasped knocking on the headboard.

"Don't jinx us." I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh well. If they don't have it now they might not get it." Jenny coughed into my chest. I sighed and rubbed her back. James moved over wrapping his arms around us eyes drooping some.

"Go to bed James." He nodded and closed his eyes. I was right behind him. Every time I heard a cough I'd wake up a bit. I was so out of it I wasn't sure if it was Jenny or one of the boys.

A stream of light hit my eyes making me wake up completely. My chest was soaked in sweat and so was Jenny. I hope her fever broke but before I got the thermometer two different coughs were heard.

"No." Little patter of feet stopped at the door. It creaked open.

"Papa?" The voice croaked. Jarrid. I looked over to see James still out like a light. I bent down picking up Jarrid.

"Mama, I want Papa." I nodded.

"I know but Papa's still sleeping though." He sighed coughing again. I felt his forehead and it was hot.

"Baby, I need to take your temperature." He shrugged crawling up to sit on my lap. I pulled it out. 101.

"Jay what hurts?" He pouted.

"Fwoat. Head." I nodded and kissed his head. I placed both Jenny and him on the bed. Jenny woke up wiping her eyes.

"Mama." I kissed her head.

"Mama's getting medicine for the both of you." She nodded as I searched for the medicine. I had to give James credit not only did he buy the medicine we needed but he bought other kinds for other illnesses. He also got some adult kind for us. I got out the medicine, I walked in to see James stretching.

"What are you doing?" I held the bottle up and pointed to the two sitting up in bed. He groaned.

"Jarrid too." I nodded and right when Jarrid heard his name he crawled up into his lap. Handed him the cup. I walked over to Jenny putting the thermometer in her ear.

"Mama still huwts." I sighed as it beeped. 100.

"Still high?" James asked.

"It went down to 100. Jarrid's was 101." He nodded and kissed his head. I grabbed the cup filling it up and handing it to Jenny. She glared at it like it was the devil.

"It icky." I rolled my eyes.

"I know it is. Did you hear Jay saying it was nasty?" She shook her head. I nodded.

"So show Jay that you are a big girl." She nodded grabbing the cup and drinking it. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Thank you baby." She crawled up to my pillow laying down. I looked over to see Jarrid laying on James chest. I sighed petting her hair.

"Baby, I want to go check Kian. Can you go over to Papa for a minute?" She pouted.

"No weave." I picked her up placing her on my hip. I walked into the boys room to see Kian belly down on his bed looking peaceful. I sat on his bed and placed my hand on his forehead. It felt a little warm. He yawned and looked up at me.

"Mama, wat you doin?" I sighed and brushed his hair back.

"I was just checking on you. How do you feel?" He shrugged.

"Otay. Whewe Jay?" I pointed out to the hallway.

"Jay and Jenny don't feel good. Jay's in our room." He nodded and laid down again.

"You want to go lay in bed with us?" He nodded and hooked his arms around my neck. I walked in to see Jarrid asleep on James.

"Kian?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. He says he feels fine but he feels a little warm." He nodded handing me the thermometer. 99.1.

"Man! I was hoping he didn't get it too." James sighed placing the thermometer back on his night stand.

"Well, I guess we should call the party off. Can't have sick kids around other kids." I nodded looking down to see both of them asleep.

"Happy 3rd Birthday babies."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it and any miss spelling I am very sorry.**

 **Have anything you want to predicted or anything?**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten Reviews for only three chapters! I love that guys! Keep it up! Chapter Four of Diamond Ups...**

 **On ward my trusty readers**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"James! Jarrid wants you to do his hair!" I said tying Kian's tie. He was pouting the whole time.

"Mama I no wanna weaw tie." I blew my bangs out of my face.

"I know you don't but it's for Aunt Cam and Uncle Loges's wedding." He huffed crossing his arms.

"Tupid weddin." I rolled my eyes as James, Jarrid, Carlos, Tanner and Logan walked in.

"The wedding isn't stupid and I don't want to hear that word come out of your mouth again. Got it?" He nodded. I turned to see them all smirking at me.

"Key let's comb that nest you call hair." Kian glared at James. He really hates his hair being messed with.

"Just like your Mama boy. Now get in there with your Papa before I sick Aunt Cam on you." Logan threatened. Kian's eyes go wide and ran into the bathroom. I smirked.

"Nice wanna be a dad anytime soon?" He shrugged and shifted back and forth on his feet. I grinned pointing at him.

"Cold feet. Carlos, Tanner you want to handle this married men?" They shook their heads.

"You know your the one for speeches. We brought you in on my wedding to calm me down." Carlos stated. Tanner nodded and pointed to Carlos.

"Dude, I remember you had to help with Jenny's dress before my wedding and Carlos tried to act like the best man. It didn't work but you came in and calmed me down." I rolled my eyes.

"Then you better get speeches for James and I." They frowned as I walked over to the very fidgety Logan.

"Loges, you have a problem?" He shook

and nodded his head.

"Yes, no, maybe. Kendall, I am getting married to Camille in twenty minutes." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" He sighed and started to pace.

"I don't know. Why does she want to marry me? I am nothing like she wanted." I chuckled and placed my hands on his shoulder.

"Dude, calm down. She's been with you for five years. FIVE." He nodded.

"She's stuck with you this long. It took you a year to say I love you because you are cautious. She knew that going into this. She knew all your little quirks and she's your soul mate. She completes you and you complete her. I've never seen her smile as big than when you are around. She loves you nothing is gonna change that." He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Logan five minutes." He nodded with a smile. Everyone started clapping and all I did was roll my eyes. Kian comes running up with his hair gelled back like James Bond.

"You look spiffy dude." He grinned and Jarrid huffed.

"Wata bout me?" I chuckled.

"You do too. You are diffidently your Papa." He grinned looking up at James. Carlos and Tanner smiled at each other.

"Now, who's going to be your best man at your wedding?" James and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know. James was Carlos', I was your's, Carlos is Logan's." They nodded as the whatcha call'em came back.

"Logan in your position." He nodded and ran out.

Carlos and Katie walked together, Alex and Tanner, James walked with one of Camille's cousins and I walked with a sister. I honestly didn't know Camille had a sister til I met her. Jarrid and Kian walked down and then Jenny being the flower girl and Cooper being the ring bearer. During the middle of it they all started fidgeting to the point we had to pick them up. Jenny knows the drill by now because of being the flower girl in every one of the weddings. Perks of being the only girl. Finally the finished it off with a kiss.

" **YAY Aunt Cam and Uncle Loges!** " They all yelled as they pulled away. At the reciption was a whole other thing. You see all of Camille's family and half of Logan's family avoid James and I at all cost. We had that same problem at Tanner and Alex's wedding. I sighed sitting down the plates in front of the kids.

"Tanks Mama." I smiled. James grabbed my hand and started running his thumb over the top of it.

"It bothers you doesn't it?" I turned to look at those gorgeous hazel eyes. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"People staring and avoiding us like the plague." I shrugged. I mean yeah it bothers me. I don't care that they hate gays or gay relationships.

"Kinda but it doesn't bother me when they avoid me. It's when they avoid the kids. Like remember one of Camille's cousin who has a four year old and six year old telling them to stay away from the kids." He nodded looking over to the kids who were in their own little world eating.

"Yeah, I know. They like try to figure out how we had kids that look like us. Camille actually told her half about how the kids came about." I nodded looking down at my food. I am not actually hungry now. I pushed it away as Cooper comes running up.

"You wanna go dance?" He asked jumping up and down. I shook my head.

"Not yet Coop. Wait until they finish eating." He frowned but took a seat next to Jenny. James pushed my plate back.

"Kendall, you need to eat. You are like a twig now a days because you eat like a bird then if the kids want more you give them yours." I rolled my eyes picking up and spoonful of mash potatoes.

"Happy?" He shrugged and continued to eat. Okay, maybe I do that but if my kids are still hungry I will starve before they will. Kian shoved his plate away.

"Key you done?" He nodded walking over to sit on my lap. I took my napkin and wiped off the ketchup around his mouth.

"You want to go dance with Cooper?" He shook his head. I sighed and rubbed his back.

"Mama I done. Dance?" Jarrid asked. I made the come here motion with my finger. He pouted as I wiped the ranch off his face.

"You can go now but don't cause any trouble this time little boy." He nodded and ran off. Yeah, at Tanner's wedding a little boy made fun of Cooper and Jarrid got revenge by sticking worms in his shirt. How he got worms I have no idea.

"Papa I go now?" James does the same thing as me wiping the mustard off.

"Don't do anything to get Jarrid in trouble young lady." She smiled innocently and skipped off. Don't let that smile fool you. Again at Tanner's wedding she got Jarrid to go and pour a drink on a older kid because he was being mean at the snack table. Katie and Alex sat down in there spots.

"How does it feel to be the only ones not married in the group?" I shrugged along with James.

"Not much different. We are always the odd couple." James stated. They nodded and looked past us.

"You think you'll be able to take on Stella?" Katie asked. James sighed.

"I don't know. I can't let my only sibling live in a place that's so awful to her." She nodded as a smirk formed on Alex's face.

"Are you going to be able to have the 'talk' with your little sister?" James huffed and walked off. The girls laughed and I shook my head.

"You know he already worries about having Jenny when she reaches that age. We'll have to talk periods with her." They sighed.

"That's why you both have us. We can help out with any girl problem there is." I rolled my eyes looking down at Kian who is currently playing with my tie.

"Kian bud, you sure you don't want to go dance with your brother and sister?" He shook his head and put his thumb in his mouth. God! We have to figure out how to make him quit that.

"How in the hell is he so shy? No one is shy in this group anymore." Katie said. I shrugged.

"Logan was shy. If you put a song on that he knows the words to he'll start singing. That's the only thing that breaks him out of his shell." Alex smirked.

"Oh yeah. I heard when they first kicked you and James were singing. Maybe it comforts him?" I shrugged as James came back with Jarrid and Jenny in his hold. I quirked a brow.

"What did they do now?" James sat each of them on his lap and pointed at me.

"Tell Mama what happened and why you were taken from the dance floor." Tanner and Carlos comes over and sat beside their wives. While Katie and Alex lean in.

"Well, dere dis giwl weally mean to Jenny. She talked da dey isn't pose to talk to us cuz we wewid." Jenny nodded along.

"Yeah, why and dey said we fweaks. Den one boy yelled da giwl. Jay got mad at him." My eyes widened.

"Jay you didn't." He looked down at his hands.

"I fought he yellin at hew." I shook my head.

"Den the mean giwl pushed Jay down. I didn't like da." I rubbed my forehead and looked at the others who were smiling.

"Okay finish the story and tell Mama the rest." I scrunched my brows.

"What else did you do?" Jenny blushed while Jarrid glared at the flowers.

"Jenny hit hew and twip hew. Den the boy talked to hew and kissed hew check. I didn't like da, I hit him in de eye." Everyone started to laugh while James glared daggers at them. I understand why James is so upset. Jenny got kissed by a boy.

"Now, you two know it's not nice to hit or trip anyone. Papa will take you over to the other kids so you can apologize and then you get to be in time out." Their jaws dropped.

"Why! We do nothing. They stawted it." I shrugged.

"And I will finish it. Now James take them to apologize." James face was priceless.

"No, I will not take Jenny back over there to get kissed again." I glared at him and he picked up the kids. I looked down at Kian.

"Dat's why." I nodded as they sobered up.

"God, our niece and nephews are bad ass." Katie said.

"At least Jarrid likes to protect Jenny from boys." Alex said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, James is just as bad. I don't think he would have been that pissed off if the boy wouldn't have kissed Jenny." They nodded.

* * *

 **James POV**

I was pacing back and forth in the living room. Kendall sat on the couch laughing at me. Why am I pacing? We are going to talk to Marissa and Stella today. You don't realize how scary it is to have the possibility of losing your sibling.

"James sit down. Marissa loves you, me and the kids. It will be fine." I pulled at my hair.

"No! It will not be fine! What if she takes her away Kendall!" I heard a pair of feet and paws coming down the stairs.

"Papa why yellin?" Shit I forgot they were having a nap.

"Nothing Angel. Papa's just nervous." She nodded sitting down on Kendall's lap. Tank joining them on the couch. Tank has taken a serious liking to Jenny. He sleeps in her room every time she's in there.

"James if you keep pulling your hair like this you'll be bald before your 30." I sighed taking my hands out of my hair. I go to sit down only for the doorbell to ring. I run to the door.

"Come in." Stella and Marissa both walk in. They sit on the opposite couch as us. I sit down beside Kendall.

"Okay why do we need to have this meeting?" I sighed my knee bouncing up and down.

"Stella told me you were thinking on moving to New York with Adam, Shawn and Emma." She nodded, glaring at Stella. I honestly have no idea what happened between the two of them. It was all fine until Adam came and Marissa turned into my dad around Stella.

"Yeah. Adam has a better job if we move there." I nodded and Kendall laid his hand on my knee.

"I was wondering if you actually talked this threw with Stella. You know instead of yelling at her and demanding that she goes." I thought Marissa was about to murder Kendall.

"What are you talking about? Of course I talked to Stella about it." Stella rolled her eyes.

"No mom. You talked to Emma about it. Every time I talk aroun-" She was cut off by Marissa.

"No, I talked to you. You said that it sounds like a good thing." Kendall growled.

"Marissa, I like you. You're a great person but Stella is trying to tell you something and you just cut her off." Marissa pursed her lips.

"Stella what were you saying?" Stella sent a grateful smile to Kendall.

"I was saying that every time I talk to you I either get cut off, you go off on some rant about how Shawn or Emma are so great, or you just ignore me completely. I don't want to go to New York and leave James, Kendall and my niece and nephews. I like it here, I have a life here." Marissa sighed.

"Okay you want to stay here. How in the hell are you suppose to stay here? I can't be sending you money every time you need something." Stella sighed.

"I could always stay with Mama Brooke." Marissa shook her head.

"You can't stay there. They just got rid of everyone and I don't think they'd want to add another diva to the mix." How rude. She is close to being a teenager Marissa.

"Well, I can stay with a friend!" Kendall sighed and jabbed my arm.

"Marissa, Stella we thought about that. We could take her." Their heads snap to us.

"James, I can't let you take her. You are still in college and Kendall is busy with the kids." I rolled my eyes.

"Marissa, I can handle my 12 year old sister." Marissa sighed.

"What are your conditions?" Wow! I thought it'd be harder for her to be torn down.

"We need to have a a copy of her birth certificate and social security card. Also a medical release." Wait, we do need that but we were going to ask to adopt her.

"Kendall, that's all nice and stuff but... Stella is a handful. You two won't be able to handle her and the kids." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"What about if we adopt her? She could be like our daughter plus she is old enough to help me with the kids." Stella smiled at that. Marissa looks torn.

"Stella? What do you want?" Stella hopped up.

"I want to be adopted." Marissa looked heartbroken.

"Stella you do realize if they adopt you I technically won't be your mom anymore." Stella rolled her eyes.

"For the last two years you haven't been a mom to me. You've been a mom to Shawn and Emma and a girlfriend to Adam. I have not been in your sights since you started dating him." Marissa sighed and turned to Kendall and I.

"Do you have the documents and stuff?" Kendall nodded and handed me a sleeping Jenny. He and Marissa walked into the kitchen. Stella jumped up and down.

"I can't believe it! You did it Jamie." I nodded as she sat beside me. This is what I wanted but if feels so bad.

"Stella, you know you will have to stay with your mom until it's official." She nodded.

"When you are with her be nice. She seemed so sad when you wanted us instead of her." She looked down at the ground.

"I know but you guys notice things. Mom hasn't noticed anything in two years." She said scratching at her arms. I tilted my head grabbing her arm.

"Jamie what are you doing?" I pulled up her sleeve to see cut marks all the way up her arm.

"Stel, how long?" She sighed hiding her arms again.

"Last year. Right after my birthday they forgot." I sighed and rubbed her back. She was so sad that she turned to cutting. Not okay in my book. Kendall and Marissa came back in and Marissa had been crying. It felt like a got a knife to my heart.

"Stella, when this thing goes through you will be their responsibility. You will have to move schools to be in their district and when you live here I will be moving to New York with Adam." She nodded and hugged her.

"Mom you have no idea what this means to me." Marissa started crying again.

"See you later boys." We waved as they walked out. Kendall sighed sitting next to me and rubbed his face.

"God! I feel like such a god awful person." I nodded and rubbed his back.

"All I kept thinking as she signed those papers was what if it was Jenny that didn't want to be with us anymore." I shook my head gripping Jenny tighter.

"No, I will not think like that. Stella was cutting herself and if we change that to Jenny... Just no!" He whipped his head around.

"Stella was cutting?" I nodded and rubbed Jenny's head.

"She's 12. Who in their right mind wouldn't see the scars if they are around them that long?" I shrugged.

"Started when they forgot her birthday when she was 11." He growled getting up.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" He placed his hand on the door knob turning towards me.

"Outside. I need to clear my head." I nodded. He hasn't had an episode in a while. Last time was when another student at the college asked if he cheated on me. They assumed the kids weren't mine and that's why he hasn't been back to the college in a while. The student had to get stitches because of it. I understood the confusion so did Kendall after he calmed down. The boys look like him except for the nose and hair and Jenny looks like Katie but with my eyes. It'll be a while til Kendall gets back.

* * *

 **Halloween 2019**

"Papa! Huwwy up!" I laughed running down the stairs. I was face to face with Superman, Wonder woman, and Batman.

"Well, where's Mama? You said to hurry up." They shrugged.

They looked so cute! When they were first born we had them in Halloween themed onesies passing out candy. When they were one they were a monkey, lion and an elephant while Kendall and I were zoo keepers. Last year we were the ghost from pacman and Kendall was Pacman. This year Jarrid wanted superheros. Superman is Jarrid, Batman is Kian, I am Captain America and Kendall's his favorite superhero of all time, Spiderman.

"Mama! We gonna be late!" Jenny yelled. I heard a huff and then someone on my back as the kids laughed.

"Hi Captain." I laughed as his legs hugged me tighter.

"Spiderman. What do I owe this pleasure?" He shrugged.

"You are marrying me. You have to get used to it." I nodded and kissed his cheek threw the mask. He jumped down scooping up Batman.

"And into the bat moblie. We go!" Kian laughed tugging on his mask.

"Mama, no moblie. We walk." He sighed.

"Fine. I guess we can be lame and walk." I grabbed Jenny and Jarrid's hands walking out of the house. We caught up to Carlos, Cooper and Katie at the end of the drive way. They were dressed as Super Mario. Cooper is Mario, Katie's Princess and Carlos is Luigi.

"Well, look at who we have. Everyone we have to bow at the princess." Jenny giggled and bowed.

"Coop awe you?" Cooper bounced up and down.

"I Mawio! He on a game!" Of course they play that. The kids like movies better than games go figure. Jenny grabbed his hand. I smiled as Kendall grabbed mine.

"You know this is probably going to be the first year we will have to hide the candy." I nodded as I watched the kids race to the door. Kian was just as happy but if anyone talks to him he gets shy and hides behind Jarrid.

"It's different. Kian is older than Jarrid but Jarrid acts like the older brother." Carlos mused. We shrugged. Tanner, Alex, Camille and Logan don't come because they don't have kids.

"We have to remember to go to Logan and Camille's apartment and Alex and Tanner's house." We nodded we live in like five blocks of each other.

"Papi! I gotta full size baw!" Cooper screamed running to Carlos. We continued that for a while until we got to Logan and Camille's apartment. The kids knocked on the door and screamed as it opened. Camille was standing in the doorway dressed like a witch.

"Well, who do we have here? Mario, Superman, Batman, and Wonder woman." She said in a weird voice. They all tilted their heads. Camille put candy in each bag.

"Coop, Jare-bear, Kay and Jenny." They were mesmiresed. They still didn't get that other people can dress up too. Not just kids and parents. Kian backed up holding on to Kendall's leg with his thumb in his mouth.

"Tis is Uncle Loges and Aunt Cam house. Who awe you?" Jarrid asked with a small glare on his face. We all heard a chuckle as Logan came into view.

"Uncle Logan who is dat?" Jenny asked hands on her hips.

"Ahhh, you have anoder giwl ovew wifout Cam!" Cooper yelled. Camille and Logan started laughing.

"Coop it's Cam. She likes to dress up for Halloween." He tilted his head nodding.

"You guys look so cute in your costumes. Let's take a picture!" Camille announced. She is the go to person for pictures. She took our yearly family photos.

"Say SUPER!" The kids screamed it. They waved bye and we are on our way to Tanner and Alex's. I was expecting Kian to be the first one to drop before we got there but it was Cooper. Halfway there Jenny wanted me to carry her and ended up falling asleep. After Tanner and Alex's we went home to see Mom and Papi on the porch.

"Gwammie!" Jarrid yelled running. Cooper had just woken up.

"Gwandpapi!" He went running. They hugged them.

"Jay, you look so darn cute with the superman hair." Mom said squishing his face.

"Gwammie you squishin da face." Kendall laughed.

"No denying he's yours." I rolled my eyes.

"Nieto you look so good with a mustache." Cooper grinned. Mom then turned to Kian.

"What Grammie doesn't get lovings?" He slowly moved closer and gave her a hug.

"You make a good batman. He's always so quiet and mysterious." He smiled. She looked around for Jenny.

"Mom, Jenny's down for the count." She nodded as Kendall let everyone in.

* * *

 **Chapter Four of Diamond Ups is a success! How'd you guys like it? Any predictions for the up coming chapters? I love the kids' names but they always show up as misspelled.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall's POV**

Okay. It's been over a month since my birthday and I am still getting heckled by my own darn kids. Nevermind that. I have to get the Christmas presents wrapped and I can't do that when the kids are around.

"Let's go build a snowman!" James yelled. That got all of their attentions. They went running off in the direction of their coats and boots. James wrapped his arms around me nuzzling his nose in my neck.

"You're welcome." I rolled my eyes. I looked at the calendar and tilted my head.

"Isn't Katie suppose to come by and go over wedding stuff with us today?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Carlos is watching Cooper while she's over." I nodded running my hands threw his hair.

"Papa! Need help!" He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I am being paged. Get to work my elf." I rolled my eyes as he ran off.

"Love you too!" He popped his head out.

"Love you." I shook my head and pulled out the wrapping paper from the closet. I heard the door close and I went in the basement. We have a toy store down here. I get halfway through when my phone goes off.

"Hello?" I said trying to tape the paper.

 _"Kendall?"_

"Yeah this is Kendall." I said pulling another toy from the pile.

 _"Good. Kendall this is Mr. Mathess."_ I gasped and froze.

"Yes?"

 _"I am pleased to tell you that excepted your offer on the rink. I have papers that need signed and then it's all yours."_

"YES!" I yelled. He chuckled.

 _"Can I come by today to get you to sign?"_

"Yes! Come by anytime I'll be home."

 _"Okay. I'll see you soon."_

I am so excited! I finally have the rink even though I need to clean it up a bit. I can't wait! I can bring the kids in while I work and we will have more of an income. This is the only rink in miles but due to the owner's old age he had to shut it down four years ago. I speed through all of the presents and hide them in the closet. I run up the stairs throwing on my jacket and boots. I go outside to see half a snowman built.

"JAMES!" He comes from beside the house with a cute little red nose.

"What?" I go running and jump into his arms. I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He moans and begs for entrance which I grant.

 **"Ewww!"** I pulled away to see the kids standing there. I smiled and jump off of him.

"Okay, not that I don't love your random displays of affection but what was that." I turned to him.

"I just got a call. I got the RINK!" He picked me up and spins me.

"Beautiful that's amazing!" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, he's coming by to finish signing papers." He nodded as a huff was heard. We turned yet again to see three very irritated faces.

"We buildin snowman Mama." Jarrid said. I frowned.

"Sorry. How about while you build I will make hot chocolate?" Their eyes lit up.

 **"YAY!"** I nodded and walked back in the house. I made hot chocolate sitting it around the table as crashes were heard at the door. I chuckled shaking my head. They need to learn to walk if they have a slippery substance on their shoes. Another round of crashes and I am okays as they reach the table. James comes from behind me holding me to his very cold chest.

"Warm me up Love. You are hot enough to make me burn." I scoffed.

"Hey! We aren't that old cheesy married couple yet. Save those for then Frosty." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. The kids actually finished the snowman for once. They named him Neeve." I looked at the kids who had chocolate mustaches.

"Neeve? How did they come up with that?" He shrugged stealing my hot chocolate.

"Don't know. Didn't want to dampen their parade." I rolled my eyes as Kian started singing.

 _"Woulph the wed nose weindeew_

 _Had a vewy shinny nose_

 _And if you evew saw it_

 _You would even say it glows_

 _All of the othew weindeews_

 _Used to laugh and call him names_

 _They nevew let poow woulph_

 _join in any weindeers games_

 _Then one foggy Chwistmas Eve_

 _Santa came to say_

 _Woulph with youw nose so bwight_

 _Won't you guide my sleigh tonight_

 _And then how the weindeews love him_

 _As they shouted out with glee_

 _Woulph the wed nose weindeew_

 _You'll go down in histowy"_ We all clapped as he finished making him blush.

"Baby that was so good." He smiled into his hot chocolate.

"Maybe one day you can sing with me and Mama." He nodded and sipped on his drink. I rubbed James head. The door bell rang and I ran to the door to only slip on a puddle of water.

"Kendall!" James came running to help me. I groaned standing up. James looked all around me and grabbed my face.

"Love are you hurt?" I shook my head as his hands fell.

"I am fine. Just clean up that water so no one else falls." He nodded and ran off. I walked to the door where was standing.

"Come in. Don't want you to freeze." He nodded walking in.

"Thank you. Where would you like to do this?"

"In the dining room. Watch out for puddles the kids just came in from outside." I heard him hum.

"I didn't know you had kids. Every meeting we had seemed very calm." I shrugged walking into the dining room where three sets of eyes watched the lawyer. He came through and jumped back a bit.

"Three. Man, how do you guys do it?" I grinned.

"It helps when they are good kids. Most of the time." He nodded.

"So, what are your names? I am Devon." Kian hid behind his cup as Jarrid raised his eyebrows. He's been trying to do my eyebrow moves.

"Jenny." Jenny said. He nodded and looked at the boys.

"Jawwid and dat's Kian." He nodded and pulled out the papers.

"I noticed the snowman outside. Did you name him?" Jenny nodded.

"Ya, hims Neeve!" He chuckled passing the papers to me.

"This here states that you have full ownership of the property. The amount is right here that you both settled on. You sign here and here." He said pointing at the doted line. I signed.

"Kendall, waters cleaned up! And Katie's pulling into the driveway. She has Coop with her." He said coming in the room. Devon straighten up as James gave him the once over.

"James quit. He's the lawyer for the rink." He frowned.

"Ahh, so this is the guy that you were talking so highly about during our meetings." I nodded.

"Yep. Devon Mathess this is my finance James Diamond." They shook hands as Katie and Cooper come in.

"Kendall! I have Cooper! Carlos has the late shift! Plus there's some weird car parked outside the house!" I chuckled.

"My sister. So we are finished, no more negotiations or paperwork. It's mine." He nodded putting the papers back into his briefcase.

"Yep. You should be getting the final documents in a week with the stuff stating you own that property." I nodded and walked him to the door.

"Thank you so much Devon." He shook his head.

"No problem. I have two sons who love ice skating. I was glad someone bought it before they tore it down." We said goodbyes and I went back in to see Katie and James sitting at the table.

"Where the demons go?" They pointed into the living room where they are all over the place watching Christmas shows. I nodded and sat down.

"Okay, you guys still need to pick the best men." James and I looked at each other.

"Katie, do you realize there are three of them and two of us?" She nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I do Tanner for you and Logan for James. I would say Carlos but he's already experienced being a best man to Logan. Logan hasn't gotten too yet and Tanner seems more you and he hasn't experienced it either." I nodded.

"Okay seems good. James you like that?" He nodded.

"Now are you sure you want to go with purple and gold?" I gave her a pointed look.

"Gold was part of mom and dad's wedding and purple was our color for prom." She sighed writing it down.

"Sunflowers for the centers right?" We nodded. We went over seating and food for about two hours.

"Mama awe you most done?" Kian asked. I nodded pulling him on my lap.

"Yes. A few more things and we will be done." He nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Kendall, do you wanna wear a white tux?" I shook my head.

"You do realize I'll have kids in my room. Yeah no go on the white." She nodded.

"Bow tie or tie?" James hummed. I hate suits, tux and dressy things this is all him.

"Lets go bow tie. Make mine gold and Kendall's black." She nodded.

"Okay the clothing for the others. James you have any opinion?" I sighed. He always has an opinion on clothes.

"Yeah, dresses purple. Guys can just have purple. For the kids though how about if we put them in gold. Like Jenny in a gold dress, gold bow ties for the boys." She nodded.

"Now the cake." We grinned.

"Three tier cake with each tier a different flavor. Vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Oooo plus little paint splatters of color on it." She nodded and closed the book.

"We have the venue and the reception spot. You still want it down at the center or do you want to change it." I sent James the Knight pout. He was the one that planned the reception at the center. He growled.

"Fine move it to the rink." She nodded.

"Alright I have a week to send out save the dates. We have the dj and catering. If I think of anything else I will call you but now I have to go home and fix dinner. Love you little brother." I kissed her cheek.

"Love you." She hollered for Cooper and they left. Kian smiled up at me.

"Dinnew?" I nodded throwing him over my shoulder.

"You gonna help me make sure I don't burn anything?" He nodded as I sat him down on the step stool in the kitchen.

"Mama wat Aunt Katie?" I tilted my head pulling out the pasta and pot.

"What do you mean?" He sighed and started to open the box.

"She youw biggew sistew ow little sistew?" I grinned.

"Oh. She is my twin sister." He stopped all movement.

"Wat da mean?" I poked his stomach.

"It's what you, Jarrid and Jenny are. But instead of triplets we are twins." He looked so confused.

"Jay my twin?" I shrugged.

"Kind of. You both are identical but Jenny makes you triplets. How about when you start preschool I'll explain it more." He nodded and we started the food.

* * *

 **James POV**

"Papa! Santa come!" Jarrid yelled and jumped onto my back.

"Mama! Come on!" Kian yelled and jumped on Kendall. He groaned. I chuckled as Jenny jumped right in between us. She shook us.

"Wakey Wakey!" I yawned opening my eyes. Dark green and hazel eyes stared at me.

"Why can't you let us sleep?" They grinned coming closer to my face.

"Cuz we needa see wat Santa got us!" I rolled my eyes turning to see Kian still on Kendall. He was poking his face. I grabbed him and brought him over to me.

"Now, you little boy are going to leave Mama alone. He's sleepy." He pouted along with the other two.

"Why? He needa get up!" I held my finger to my lips.

"Shh, how about we make breakfast and then when he wakes up we will open presents." They nodded. I grabbed them throwing Jarrid on my back and Jenny and Kian hanging from my neck. I walked down the stairs sitting them all on the counter top.

"What should we make?"

"Waffles!"

"Pancakes!"

"Fwench Toast!" They all yelled. I chuckled.

"Okay and what do you think Mama would want?" They sighed tapping their chins.

"Omete!" They screamed at once. I rolled my eyes. Yes, of course. About five months after they were born he was finally able to eat eggs without getting sick. I pushed back Jenny's bangs.

"You got it kids. So you want to help make them?" They nodded. I pulled up two chairs beside the stove. I brought out the mix and a bowl.

"Who wants to mix?" Jenny bounced up and down on the chair.

"Papa me!" I handed the bowl to her. I pointed at Kian.

"Can you go get the bread?" He nodded. We were half way threw the waffles and french toast when they decided something.

"Can pancakes look like snowman!?" I laughed pushing Kian's hair back.

"Sure. I can try that buddy." He nodded.

"Jenny go take this to the table." I handed her the stack of french toast. Her eyes widened.

"Wat I dwop it?" I shrugged.

"Try not to drop it then." She narrowed her eyes and walked to the table. I handed Jarrid the waffles as I flipped the pancake. As we finished Kendall's omelet a cackle was heard in the doorway. The kids turned and ran to him.

 **"Mama up!"** He hugged them wiping their faces.

"Well, it looks like you got more batter on you and the kitchen than in the pan." He said raising his brow. So, Kendall's usually the one to cook now a days because I end up creating a bigger mess. Mom taught us how to cook while we lived with her before help Kendall actually did burn toast. He walked over wrapping his arms around me.

"You know you will have to clean up." He said hitting my chest and walking to the table where the kids have already started eating. I sighed sitting down.

Once we finished eating and I finished cleaning the kitchen I walked into the living room. Kendall was laying across the couch with the kids laying next to him. They were either playing with his hands or his hair.

"Who wants to open presents?" That got their attention. They jumped off Kendall and ran to the tree. I kissed his cheek going over to the kids.

I passed out the presents and it took over two hours for them to open them. Kian was taking his time slowly pulling the wrapping paper. Jenny tore into them and threw it aside she loved opening presents. Jarrid would unwrap it and then want to play with it. Which neither Kendall nor I could say no to those dark green eyes. After all the paper was picked up we turned on some Christmas shows and let them have at it.

"I love you." I grinned and kissed him.

"I love you."

* * *

New Years Eve at Mom's house. We haven't seen Candace and the kids in a while. Gabby is now 12, Henry's 11, Charlotte's 9, Kylie's 7 and Josh is 5. I remember when Gabby was born she was one of the cutest kids I have ever seen. We walked threw the door of mom's house.

"Jamie! Ken!" We were attacked by hugs from the waist to the knees. I chuckled pulling someone off. It of course was Charlotte.

"Well, hi there Charlie." She glared at me. She hates the nickname.

"I am Char or Charlotte not Charlie James!" I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah yeah." I looked over to see Josh and Kian on Kendall's hips. Josh was talking very intimidated with Kendall. I glanced around to see Jim and Rose talking to Jennifer. I pointed over there to Kendall and he nodded. I walked over and Jim smiled.

"I heard you are marring my grandson finally." I shrugged.

"Yeah, after four years." He sighed and rubbed Jennifer's head while she talked with Rose.

"Gonna be five years on the dot when you get married but I understand why it took so long. Three kids are a handful." I nodded.

"But they are good most of the time. When they aren't making their brother get revenge on someone." Jennifer looked up and smiled. Jim laughed.

"Ahh, Knight genes strong in them then. What happened?" I sighed.

"Jenny got Jarrid to pour punch on someone, Jarrid stuffed worms down someones shirt, Jenny tripped and hit someone and Jarrid hit a boy in the eye because he kissed Jenny's cheek." He grinned.

"Great! Where was Kian during all this then?" I pointed to Kendall and Kian making their way around people. He nodded.

"Shy one he is." I nodded as Kendall came up.

"Pappy Jim, Grandma Rose. Kian can you say hi to your greats?" He shook his head hiding it in Kendall's neck. He sighed.

"Dall, you look so good! I haven't seen you in forever." Rose said hugging him. He nodded and hugged her back.

"I know. Since the triplets birthday party. How you doing Grandma?" She smiled and walked over to the couch. Kendall kissed my cheek and followed. Jim smiled as a tug was felt on my fingers.

"Papa, you hold me." I picked her up placing her on my hip.

"Did you say hi to Great Pappy?" She nodded.

"Yep! He says I gettin big." Jim poked her cheek.

"Yes you are and you have your Mama's dimples." She blushed holding her cheeks. We heard yelling. We all turned to see Carlos on the ground with Cooper and Jarrid on top of him. I chuckled.

"Litos! You need help?" He grabbed both of them off his stomach and carried them over to us.

"Hi Gweat Pappy!" Cooper and Jarrid said from Carlos' shoulders.

"Hey hellins. What trouble have you cause so far?" They looked at each other. They looked to be having a silent conversation.

"Nuffin." Jarrid said with a straight face. Jim raised his brow.

"Nothing. Hmm, your Mama used to say that when him and your aunt Katie had a plan up their sleeve. He even had your exact face." Jarrid's face looked horrified as he looked over to me. Jim cackled and I shrugged.

"You have your Mama's mind. Pappy knows both your Mamas remember." Cooper's face turned frightened as he started to wiggle out of Carlos' arms.

"Papi! Let go!" Carlos shook his head.

"No. I know you two did something and if I keep you up here, then there is no way of me having to clean it up." I shook my head. He can't prevent it for very long. Something is bound to happen.

"Carlos you can't hold them forever!" Katie yelled from beside one of Carlos' cousins. Carlos frowned.

"Woman I can try!" Jim laughed pulling them away from Carlos. Carlos looked very confused.

"Let's go hellins. We can come up with a better plan than what you had before." They grinned and high fived as Jim took them into the kitchen. Carlos groaned.

"He's gonna get them all hyped up on sugar." I shrugged patting his back.

"You should of went over to Rose. You know Jim loves to cause more trouble." He sighed and looked at Jenny.

"What's your deal little girl? I thought you'd be with Cooper and Jarrid." She shrugged.

"Don know. Papa good." He rolled his eyes.

"I bet he is. Now how about me and you go find out what your brother, Pappy, and cousin are doing." She smiled.

"Like spy?" He nodded and she jumped into his arms. I growled.

"You little traitor! How dare you pick him over your own Papa." She kissed my cheek.

"I wuv you." She said with the puppy eyes and the Knight pout.

"Who taught you those?" She grinned making her nose crinkle up.

"We awen't allow ta say." Carlos took off into the kitchen. I shook my head to see Gabby, Henry, Charlotte and Kylie on some electronic device. I walked over taking it out of Henry's hands.

"Dude! Why'd you do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! Interact with some people. What happened to my little candy snatchers?" He rolled his eyes.

"James that was four years ago. We are to old to be doing that." I scoffed.

"James really. No Jamie, just James." He sighed.

"James leave them alone! The only one you will probably get threw to is Kylie." Candace yelled from beside Kendall. I huffed and took every single device making them all look up at me.

"Not cool man." Gabby said. I rolled my eyes.

"You won't get these back until the end of the night. Be kids have fun because before you know it you are adults." They huffed and walked into the dining room. Kylie stayed behind though.

"Jamie, what can we do? I am bored and the only other person I can play with is Josh and he's somewhere." I smiled and threw her over my shoulder.

"Why I am glad you asked Kylie." I walked over to Candace and handed her the devices.

"James you took the phones from my kids." I shrugged.

"Candy, I want my candy snatchers back. I have five little ones but I want all of them. I won't stop til they are back." She sighed.

"Just don't hurt them. They aren't little kids anymore." I chuckled.

"Ya feeling old yet? Old woman?" She glared at me as Kendall slapped me upside the head. Kian giggled.

"James you wouldn't want someone calling you bald when you aren't." I growled.

"You have to go there?" He shrugged and switched hips.

"You need help trying to get back your candy snatchers?" I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Of course Love." We walked into the kitchen.

"You miss them too don't you?" He shrugged.

"Kind of. I miss Charlotte being sassy to me, Henry talking my ear off about some toy and Gabby blushing every time someone complimented her." He said with sad eyes.

"Ken, what do you miss about me?" Kylie asked from my shoulder. He grinned.

"Nothing because you haven't changed a bit Kyles." She grinned and pointed to the corner of the kitchen. Charlotte and Henry were snacking on some treats. I nodded and pointed to the other side. Kendall got the message and we cornered them.

"James what do you want!? First you take away are phones and now you what!" Kendall looked a little agitated at Henry.

"Woah! Hold up, where did this lip of yours come from? I've never heard it before." Henry and Charlotte rolled their eyes.

"Like you didn't notice Kendall." Henry said.

"You guys changed too." Charlotte stated. We turned to look at each other. We finally realize what's going on. Kendall smirked.

"You guys are jealous of the kids. Aren't you?" Henry and Charlotte avoid his eyes. A huff was heard as Gabby came over.

"We are not jealous of Kian, Cooper, Jarrid or Jennifer." I gave her a pointed look.

"Okay if you aren't jealous then you wouldn't mind playing with Kian." Kian's face paled.

"No Papa. They no like me." Kendall's eyes turned sad.

"Baby they love you. They just are used to being the babies." That struck a nerve with each one of them. Kylie slid off my shoulder.

"Kendall that's not true." He rolled his eyes.

"No. Fine then I guess we should ask how Carlos felt when you guys were born." Their eyes turned sad.

"What are you talking about?" Gabby asked. He shook his head.

"Carlos! Come over here. He was the baby before you guys came. Even though he was eleven when you guys started coming he was the baby." Carlos approached us.

"What's up and why does it look like you are holding my cousins hostage?" I chuckled patting his back.

"We think they are jealous of the kids. That's why they are acting like they are. Can you tell them how you felt when they came." He shrugged.

"You guys are going threw the same thing as me. Gabby I was fine with you when you were born. I thought you were cute but as time went and you became you and Henry, I noticed the adults liking you guys more because you were little and not almost a teenager. It got a little lonely but I had James and I realized they still liked me but it takes more time to keep a little kid entertain more than a teenager." Gabby chewed on her lip, Henry played with his sleeve, Charlotte rocked back and forth and Kylie tapped her hand on her thigh.

"See, if you guys think that we don't love you then that's a lie. We love you but having kids makes things a bit more difficult. Kendall has Kian with him at all times. Carlos and I have to make sure Jarrid, Jennifer and Cooper don't end up destroying the place. Kids take time." They nodded and Kendall smiled.

"I know I wasn't here when you little little but I am sure you were exactly like the kids now. Maybe now you can be us and goof around with the younger kids just like Carlos and James did with you." Their faces brighten up.

"Yeah, but I don't think that will be starting this year." We tilted our heads as Gabby pointed behind us. There over the punch bowl was Cooper and Jarrid with their privates hanging out peeing in the punch bowl, while Jennifer sits there laughing.

"Jarrid Eli Diamond!"

"Jennifer Grace Diamond!"

"Cooper Lee Garcia!" We went running over and pulling them down.

* * *

 **How'd you like this chapter? Sorry for the wait guys! Hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kendall's POV**

"Mama wipe!" I sighed sitting Kian on the couch. I walked in to see Jarrid smiling on the potty.

"Why are you so smiley Jay?" He shrugged.

"I poop!" I chuckled and got out the toilet paper. I motioned for him to lean forward. As I wiped I was hit with the smell.

"Woah! Dude what did you eat?" He giggled.

"You made it." I sighed and flushed the toilet. He stood up and struggled with his pull up. I stood their with a smirk.

"Hey little man you need help?" He nodded standing with his hands on his hips. I pulled up his pants. He saluted me and ran off. I shook my head as the phone rang.

"Mama Fone!" I sighed washing my hands.

"Baby answer it and tell them just a minute." The ringing stopped as I walked threw the hallway.

"Mama Fone." She hummed.

"He be a minute." I chuckled walking into the living room. Jenny handed me the phone.

"Lookin for mistew Diamond." I nodded taking the phone.

"Thanks Jenny-bug." She nodded and sat back down to talk to her stuffed dinosaur. I sat down on the couch.

"Hello."

 _"Hello is this Mr. Diamond?"_ I hummed.

"I'm a Mr. Diamond. How can I help you." I heard paper shuffling.

 _"Well, this has to do with Stella Diamond. It says here that you are looking to adopt her into your family with her mother's consent. Am I right?"_

"Yes sir that is right. She's my husband's little sister."

 _"Okay. Now we would like to inform you that the documents have been accepted. We just finalized the paperwork."_ I hopped up.

"Really?"

 _"Yes sir. We will be sending you the papers later today with a officer. I am assuming you know the mother and you can pick her up when you have the time. Am I right?"_ I nodded.

"Yes sir. So, we can get her today and will be official parents of her?" He hummed.

 _"Yes and yes. You have to know that you need to enroll her into another school and you have two weeks to do that. Since this is a family to family adoption there is no need to bring a social worker by monthly. Do you have any other questions?"_

"No sir."

 _"Good. I hope you have a good day sir goodbye."_ He hung up. I was dancing around the living room.

"Mama who that?" I stopped.

"Oh just a man. He told me that Stella will be staying here." Kian jumped up.

"Auntie Keen stays!" I nodded and he ran up to his room. I have no idea what that was about. Jenny shrugged and went back to playing. I am afraid to go looking for Jarrid. I dialed a number.

 _"Kendall, what's going on? I am in the middle of class."_ I sighed. He's always grouchy when I interrupt his class.

"Well, I was going to tell you the good news but you are being a grouch."

" _What good news?"_ I jumped up and down.

"I got a call five minutes ago. We are officially Stella's guardians!" He gasped.

 _"Really! So fast? Can we go get her?"_ I laughed.

"I thought you were in class Handsome." He groaned.

 _"I have an hour left of classes. We can go after that is if the kids aren't taking a nap."_ I hummed.

"Alright. We can do that but we will have to go later in the week to enroll her in the school district."

 _"Alright. I'll see you in an hour."_ We just went from a six person household to a seven. Dear god what did we get into.

* * *

"Jarrid, Jennifer stop running around. You know how to behave." They pouted walking over to James and sitting on his lap. We are at the middle school in our district with Stella. It's been awhile since I have been in an office in a middle school. We've been here for an hour and the kids are getting restless. The secretary's been sending glares and disapproving looks at us the whole time. It's getting on my nerves.

"Mr. Knight, and little Diamonds you can come in now." James smiled picking up Jarrid and Jennifer. We walked in.

"Long time no see Mr. Clark." rolled his eyes.

"Like wise James. How have you been? Not causing trouble have you?" James laughed. He must have been in here a lot.

"I can't cause trouble because these two make me clean up their messes." laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that. They have that twinkle in their eyes like you did. Now who's this?" He pointed at me. James grinned.

"He's my fiance and their mother, Kendall." He hummed. He didn't look confused or disgusted. I am guessing he knew James was gay from the start.

"I see the two boys look identical to him. Now what about Stella how is she a Diamond?" James shrugged.

"You know my dad. Her mom was moving so we decided to take her in." He groaned.

"You father is a piece of crap. Okay enough catching up because I feel like I'll be seeing both of you in a few years. You are in the 7th grade. Stella we got you transcripts from your last school." She nodded.

"They are decent and we look forward in having you here. Tomorrow you can start and we'll have a guide for you. Plus, when you come in tomorrow we will have your locker, combination and schedule for you. Now we do have a dress code that some people never paid attention too." James grinned. How the hell do you get in trouble being a boy with the dress code.

"I was just keeping you on your toes George." He rolled his eyes.

"No spaghetti straps, mini skirts, short shorts. No crop tops. Now you won't be a rule breaker like your brother now will you?" She shook her head. He nodded.

"Good. I can only deal with so many of him a year. So how are Logan and Carlos?" He shrugged.

"Logan just got married to Camille." He chuckled.

"I could see that one coming from the first day Camille stepped into the office." I tilted my head. He snapped his fingers.

"Wait a minute. Is he the one you were so mopey about when you punched the Stentson boy in the face for saying something bad about him?" James blushed and rubbed his neck. Oh, what Stenston kid.

"Papa hit someone!" Jarrid yelled. Mr. Clark smirked.

"Yeah, any ways. Carlos got married to his twin sister and have a little boy named Cooper that's 3 just like them." Mr. Clark tilted his head.

"Wow. No! That means I'll have three Diamonds and a Garcia causing mayhem in six years." James smirked. Mr. Clark stared me down.

"Is your parents Jen and Kent Knight?" I nodded and his eyes widened.

"Man. I must be getting old! I was a senior when they were freshmen. Kent had the most outrages pranks he out did every senior and was the first freshman to be captain on the varsity team. Jen was the most peppiest cheerleader ever." I smiled.

"Ya that was my parents for you." He coughed.

"Was?" I nodded and went threw telling him about what happened. We finally finished talking about the past.

"Now, you have any problems Stella you come to me." She nodded.

"Because your brother was one of my favorite students. If you tell him that I will deny it." He whispered. She nodded and walked out. I waved and walked out.

"Bye Wilson." She growled at James.

"Diamond." He chuckled and took the kids' hands.

"How do you know her?" He sighed helping Jarrid into the car.

"She went to school with us. Well, me, Logan and Carlos. I was a Sophomore and she was a Senior. She was trying to get with me every chance she got but I denied her and told her I was gay. It didn't end very well." Oh so that's why she was glaring at me. I buckled Kian in.

"Wait two more things. One how do you get in trouble for the dress code and Stentson? Which one and why?" He shook his head getting into the car.

"Queen you okay back there?" I asked looking back.

"Yeah, Beautiful." I nodded as James pulled out.

"Well, you see Carlos dared me to moon someone on the bus one day. Ended up getting in trouble." I nodded. He can never turn down a dare.

"Stentson. Jett Stentson. He didn't like me from the start because his older sister wanted to date me right after you left and I didn't want too. When school came around it was the start of six grade and I was just sad that you left. Stentson started to run his mouth about you saying that you left because you hated us and stuff. I didn't like it so I punched him. He also hit a nerve with Carlos and Logan. They helped me." I shook my head.

"You are crazy Jamesy. You will never tell the kids about the stupid things you did when I wasn't around." He scoffed.

"You just don't want them getting caught for being stupid like me." I nodded and looked out the window.

* * *

 **James POV**

Cooper's fourth birthday. The kids are running around and Stella looks really happy. She's been with us for a month and has grown into our rhythm. I felt two little hands pulling me.

"Key, Jenny what are you doing?" They pulled me to the dining room and to the door frame. They pointed to the little measuring nicks and names.

"Wat 'at?" Jenny asked. I smiled.

"Carlos, Kendall, Katie, Logan! Come here a second!" They all appeared in seconds.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked laying his head on my shoulder. I pointed to the door frame.

"They are wondering what that is?" Carlos grinned.

"Cooper hasn't noticed it yet. I remember doing this do you guys?" We nodded.

"Jenny, this is were Grammie, Grandpapi, Pappaw, Nanan, Grandpa Lucas, Grandma Joanna and Grandma Sylvia use to resume us when we were your age." They put their hands on it and rubbed it.

"Whewe Mama?" Kian asked. Kendall squatted down and pointed at one of the very many nicks.

"You see that one. I was your age when I was that tall." Kian looked in awe while Jenny pointed.

"Can we do?" I shrugged.

"I don't see why not. How about we start on your birthday and then every year we'll measure you again." She nodded her head.

"Yes!" She pulled Kian off with her. I chuckled and sat down. Everyone following my lead.

"I can't believe this is still here." Carlos patted my back.

"Of course it is. Papi would never get rid of it." I nodded and pointed at the smallest point. Which happened to be Kendall's.

"I can't believe we use to be this small." Katie laughed.

"Yeah, Kendall was always the smallest." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I know even Logan was taller than me for years." Logan huffed.

"Yeah now I am in the middle. It's Katie,Alex, Camille, Carlos, Me, Kendall, Tanner and then James." I shrugged.

"You guys remember the last time we measured ourselves on this?" They nodded.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the day before Kendall and Katie were suppose to leave for Florida. We were having our last sleepover. We were all sitting around sulking._

 _"Guys this isn't the greatest sleepover! We planned a great sleepover!" Kendall yelled jumping up. He was still nine and so full of spunk. I have to admit it was a pretty lame sleepover._

 _"Kenny we can't have fun when we know it's the last time we get to see you." Carlos said. Katie and Logan sighed._

 _"I don't understand why you guys have to leave. You should just stay here with us." Logan stated. They shrugged and Kendall looked at me._

 _"Jamesy you haven't said anything." I shrugged._

 _"I am gonna miss you." He frowned and grabbed his hair._

 _"We need to do something! Something that can be our last thing!" Katie huffed._

 _"Kenny, you can't just make something fun magically appear." He sighed and walking into the dining room where the snacks were. He stood in the doorway throwing popcorn up and suddenly stopped._

 _"Guys." We turned to see him running his hand up and down the frame._

 _"Why are you rubbing the frame Kendall?" Logan asked. He huffed._

 _"We can do this for our last thing! We haven't done it since Carlos' birthday." I popped up going to look at it. He was right and we all grew in the last few months._

 _"We should do this!" I yelled. Kendall smiled and it made my heart do funny things. He patted my back._

 _"What do you guys say? It will be a good memory?" Kendall said._

 _End of Flashback_

"I remember that. It was heartbreaking. We cried as we measured each one of us." Katie stated hugging Carlos. Logan laughed.

"Yeah but I remember we had to use a step stool to get James' done because he was so tall." I smirked as Kendall rubbed my back.

"Why don't we start one at our house? We can add everyone's kids to it when they reach three." Kendall said. Logan and Katie shook their heads.

"We can't by the end of it your frame would be torn up." Kendall sighed. I rubbed his back.

"We have a whole wall down in the basement? It's fully renovated and we have yet to have a huge family gathering for it." Carlos tilted his head.

"Yo! Tanner, Alex, Camille! Butts over here!" I smiled. Carlos likes the idea.

"What are you guys doing having a family meeting with out us?" We shrugged.

"Sorry sweetie. We were reminisce about somethings." Camille shrugged sitting down with Alex and Tanner.

"So what's up?" Carlos grinned and point to me.

"Well, we were thinking that we should do a wall of measurements." They looked confused.

"What he means is that instead of doing a door frame we should do a wall down in our basement. Like with all of our kids when we have them. At the age of three they could start there height. Put there name and age on it. It could be something for the memory books." They nodded.

"That sounds really cool. I guess it started with this door frame?" We blushed.

"Maybe."

* * *

We have Cooper over to start the wall. It's actually really cool how Kendall made this. The kids are bouncing around down here. Kendall pulls out four different colors for the white wall.

"Pick a color. It will be your color for the rest of the time." Jarrid picked the blue, Cooper the green, Kian the red and Jenny got purple.

"Okay Cooper is first since he is the oldest." Jenny pouted as Kendall measured him. It took a while until we were actually finished. Cooper was the tallest then it was Jarrid then Jenny, and the shortest was Kian. Kendall was standing off to the side and was still painting.

"Beautiful what are you doing?" He turned smiling at me. He brushed back his bangs getting red paint across his forehead. I laughed pulling him by his belt loops.

"I am making a key. When we have more kids they will each have a different color." I hummed. Not a bad idea. I took a paper towel and wiped the paint off his forehead.

"You actually want more kids?" He shrugged.

"I mean I've thought about it. I like the idea of them having younger siblings. I always wanted younger siblings." I shrugged.

"True. I wanted a younger sibling for years an then poof Stella came but I wasn't really in the picture all that much." He nodded gripping the brush.

"I say we should plan for one because I don't want a big age difference between the kids." I sighed gripping his sides a little. I don't want to have this discussion right now. I almost lost him and Jenny once I don't want that to happen again.

"Let's wait to discuss this after the wedding Kendall. We have enough on our plate as is." He kissed my cheek.

"I know and I know you are worried about what happen when the triplets were born would happen again. Its just a thought for you to think on." I nodded pulling away from him. He knows me way to well.

"Finish your key Love. You still have Jarrid and Jenny left." He grinned walking over to it. What am I getting myself into.

"Jamie! Jarrid needs you to wipe him!" Stella yelled from upstairs. Kendall cackled.

"Your turn. I already did that yesterday." I sighed running up the stairs. We have at least the basics of potty training down now all they need to learn is to wipe themselves.

* * *

"Papa why we hewe?" Kian asked holding Kendall's hand. We are outside of Jenny's store to get fitted. We have a month until the wedding.

"Because we have to get fitted buddy." He pursed his lips as we walked in. We heard a squeal then Jenny was right in front of us.

"Oh my GOD! I haven't seen you in so long James!" I let go of Jennifer and Jarrid's hand pulling her into a hug. She squeezed me tightly.

"You've grown so much." She turned to the others giving them hugs and ended in front of the kids. Kian hid behind Kendall's leg squeezing it.

"Well, I see look alikes. I thought Katie was lying when she said you guys were having kids." I shook my head.

"Jenny why we would we lie about that?" Jennifer's head snapped up.

"Hew name Jenny?" I nodded getting down to her level. I pointed at Jenny.

"Yup. How about you tell her your name?" She looked back and forth between us.

"Jenny!" She said excitedly. Jenny laughed.

"That's so cool. What about you boys?" Jarrid smirked and it resembled Kendall's to a T.

"Jawwid." Jenny pinched his cheek which made him glare.

"Such a cutie. What about you?" Kian shook his head and snuggled farther into Kendall's legs. Kendall stroked his head.

"His name is Kian." Jenny nodded and clapped her hands.

"I know the rest of you. Now lets get started!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hoped you liked this.**

 **Comment whatever.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

**James POV**

"I love you." I said kissing Kendall's lips. He groaned pulling me closer.

"I love you but why do we have to do the wedding thing where the bride can't see the groom the night before?" I shrugged and picked him up. His legs wrapping around my waist.

"Your sister wanted it. I have to sleep in a guest room at Logan's tonight." He chuckled against my lips.

"She'll be your sister in-law in 18 hours." I sighed kissing him again.

"Guys Aunt Katie just calle- Come On! Really!" Stella whined coming down the stairs. Kendall blushed and settled back on the ground.

"Sorry Queen. The kids are playing in the playroom upstairs we forgot you could still walk in on us." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Sure, anyways Aunt Katie just called and wanted James out by nine. She will come to check on you after." I laughed.

"You are really working this daughter thing." She shrugged.

"You guys are my parents now. When am I known for downplaying something?" She asked hands on her hips. Kendall shook his head.

"Don't ever do that again. You look to much like James to stand like that." She sighed.

"She also wanted to know who the kids are staying with tonight?" I shrugged looking at Kendall. He sighed.

"I was hoping to have a little alone time before you left but I guess that won't happen. KIDS! Come here for Mama!" They all raced down the stairs only for Jenny to stubble at the bottom step making them dog pile on her. Kendall shook his head.

"I swear they get clumsier the older they get." He said helping them up.

"What Mama?" Kian asked with those innocent eyes that look exactly like Kendall's.

"We need to know. Do you want to stay with Mama or go with Papa?" Their jaws dropped.

"Whewe Papa goin?" Jenny asked. I sighed.

"I am going to Uncle Logan's for the night. It's bad luck to see Mama before the wedding tomorrow." They looked back and forth.

"Mama!"

 **"Papa!"** Kian glared at Jarrid and Jenny while they glared at him. Stella shook her head.

"I am glad my only sibling is 20." I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize they by state law are your siblings now." She rolled her eyes and Kendall huffed.

"Quit it you two. You are going to start fighting in about two minutes. Oh, Stella you roll your eyes exactly like James does. Now lets figure out the matter at hand." He said pointing to the stare down between the kids. I sighed.

"How about I take them while you keep Kian like he wants." Kendall shrugged.

"You know you'll need to give them baths while your there. They haven't had one since Monday." I nodded.

"I got it. No need to worry your pretty little blond head about it." He sighed and looked at the clock on the back wall.

"This is the first time they are going to be sleeping apart." I rubbed his back.

"Jenny's used to sleeping alone Love." He shook his head.

"Not who I was worried about. Kian and Jarrid have never slept apart before and it's the first time with out both of us." I nodded and kissed his temple.

"I know but it's one night. Then when we are on the honeymoon they will all be sleeping over at Mom's house." He nodded and handed me a duffel bag. I smirked.

"You knew what was going to happen didn't you?" He shrugged picking at his shirt.

"Kind of. I knew they'd pick you and Kian would pick me. I was hoping for them all staying or all going though." I nodded picking up Jarrid and Jenny's shoes and jackets.

"Alright put these on we have to go before Aunt Katie comes and kicks us out." They pulled on the jackets and the slip ons. Kian walked over to me as the other two walked over to Kendall.

"I gonna miss you Papa." I bit my lip pulling him in for a hug.

"I'll miss you Key." I glanced over to Kendall who is now shaking kissing each of them. I kissed Kian's cheek. They pulled away and pulled Kian into a hug.

"I's gonna miss you Key." Jenny said. Jarrid nodded along with her as Kendall hugged me.

"You and Logan behave. You got that?" I chuckled pulling away to see tears in his eyes.

"Love don't cry. It'll only be for the night." He wipes his eyes.

"I know but I haven't been away from any of you for four years." I pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you and Jarrid and Jenny love you too." He nodded and kissed me again.

"I know. Kian and I love you." I pulled way picking up Jarrid and Jenny.

"Guys say bye to Stella, Kian and Mama." They waved.

"We wuv you." I blew a kiss at Kendall and shut the door. I threw the duffel bag into the front seat and buckled them in. It was a quiet ride to Logan's. Camille wanted me over for this because she knew that the kids would come and she just loves them. Once in their house Camille took them into the kitchen for cookies. Logan rubbed my back.

"You good man?" I shrugged and rubbed my face.

"I think so. It was so heart breaking Logan. Kendall started crying and Kian hugged me and then all of them hugged each other. It wasn't cool." He sighed and rubbed my back.

"I know, but it's one night. How bad can it be?" I groaned.

"Don't know but I am about to find out. Kids need a bath." He chuckled and brought me into the bathroom. I started the water.

"So, first time away from half your family in four years." I nodded feeling the water.

"Yeah, crazy." He nodded.

"How's Stella doing?" I smiled.

"God, she acts like a daughter, teenager and annoying little sister combined." He laughed.

"Well, she is all those things now. How she doing in school?" I shrugged.

"Her midterm looked okay. She had a few Cs but everything else were Bs. Jay! Jenny!" They walked in with a cookie in hand. I sighed.

"Eat those and then you need to get in the tub." They nodded. Logan looked back and forth between us. I raised a brow and he blushed.

"Sorry, I was comparing. On Jenny if you go from her nose and up she looks like you. Jarrid he still looks like Kendall but the hair and nose." I nodded as they stripped and hopped in the tub.

"Papa, why we have to clean?" I sighed.

"Because you are going to be in another wedding. It's mine and Mama's wedding so you have to be nice and clean." They nodded and sat down. Logan sighed and started to walk out.

"No need to walk out. You've changed them before Mitchell." He chuckled and sat back down on the toilet.

"So, I talked to Mr. Clark a few months ago." He hummed.

"Yeah, was he afraid to get Stella?" I shrugged watching the kids splash each other.

"Hey, if you get water on this floor Uncle Logan's gonna get you." They stopped and played with the bath toys.

"He asked if she was a rule breaker." He nodded.

"Stella is one of the most well behaved girls I have seen." I nodded.

"Yeah then I told him about Cooper and he about had a panic attack." He laughed.

"Oh he's gonna have a hell of a time with Jarrid, Jenny and Cooper all together." I nodded and got on my knees.

"Jenny you're first. Head up, eyes closed." She huffed doing what I told her. I scrubbed her head a few times and poured it over her head.

"OW! Papa! It hurts." I sighed grabbing the dry wash cloth and wiping her eyes. Kendall is so much better at washing hair.

"Papa's sorry." She sighed as I washed her body. Tickling her sides. I moved to Jarrid who took everything like a trooper. I turned to Logan.

"You want Jenny or Jarrid?" He shrugged.

"I can take Jarrid." I nodded unplugging the drain. I scooped Jenny up in a towel and carried her in to the living room where Camille was talking on the phone. I sat her on my lap as I dug their pjs out.

"Papa, wat's Mama and Key doin?" I shrugged pulling out her nightgown and pull up.

"I don't know angel. They are probably getting done with a bath like us." She nodded resting her head on my shoulder. Logan plops down beside me with Jarrid on his lap. I pulled out the comb and handed it to Jarrid. He took it and started combing.

"Such a James kid." Camille said hanging up the phone. Jenny looked over at her.

"Who that?" She smiled.

"Aunt Stella. She was finding out what you guys were doing." She nodded. I stood her up and dried her off. I slipped on her pull-up and her night gown as Jarrid handed back the comb. Logan helped Jarrid as I combed out Jenny's hair which had tangles.

"Ow, Papa you doin it wong." I groaned, I can't even brush her hair right. Camille motioned for the comb. I handed it over as Jenny walked over.

"How do I comb hair wrong? I've had this length for years." Camille laughed.

"Kendall does it doesn't he?" I nodded. She nodded.

"He probably brushed Katie's hair when he was bored at home. It helps to hold the hair as you comb threw the knots. When you don't it ends up pulling everything." I watched her comb her hair. Jenny looked at peace as she combed it. After they were finished she crawled back on my lap.

"I wuv you." I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Back at you angel. Now it's time for bed." I picked Jarrid up off Logan's lap taking them in the guest room. I laid them down.

"Papa awe you sleepin wif us?" Jarrid asked. I nodded and kissed his head.

"Yeah, I have to shower and stuff before though. Go to sleep and I'll be back." He nodded closing his eyes. I jumped in the shower and changed as I went out to see Camille and Logan still sitting in the living room.

"You missing him?" I nodded sitting beside Logan.

"Yeah, every time Jenny yelled I thought of how Kendall was way better at this. I can't even brush my daughters hair right." Logan sighed.

"James it's for one night. I am sure he's having problems too." I shrugged as my phone went off. I looked down to see Kendall's face squished against the window. The kids and I were outside the car coming back from getting their haircut and he was making faces. At one point he smashed his face to the window making the kids crack up.

"Hey Love." I heard a sigh and a sniffle.

 _"Hey Handsome. Kian Papa's on the phone."_ Noises were heard and then his voice came threw.

 _"H-i Papa."_ I think my heart broke. His voice sounded so broken.

"Hi Key. What are you doing?" I motioned towards the bedroom and they nodded. I walked in to see Jenny and Jarrid wide awake sniffling. I walked over crawling between them.

 _"Mam-a and m-e awe go-in to be-d."_ I sighed as Jarrid and Jenny grabbed my sides.

"Papa who that?" Jenny asked. I put it on speaker phone.

"It's Mama and Kian. Kian is Mama still there buddy." I heard movement.

 _"Ma-ma_

 _I got it baby. James it's on speaker phone."_ The kids got closer to the phone.

"Hi Mama!"

 _"Hi babies. Are you being good for Papa?"_

"Yeah. We miss you and Key." Jarrid said. I heard a small choked chuckle.

 _"Oh baby we miss you too."_ Jarrid nuzzled his face into my side as Jenny rested her head on my stomach.

"How you doing Beautiful?"

 _"I am alright. Kian was missing you guys. He couldn't go to sleep with out the proper goodnight."_ I chuckled.

"Yeah, I think Jenny and Jarrid are the same. How about we sing something?" We sung a lullaby as the kids fell asleep.

 _"Kian's out. What about on your end?"_ I nodded.

"Their out. Love we have the wedding in 16 hours. We need sleep. I'll talk to you later Beautiful. I love you." He sighed.

 _"I love you Handsome."_ I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Next thing I know is I am getting shoved off the bed.

"What the hell!" I heard a deep laugh and giggles. I sighed standing up Logan and the kids were standing at the other end of the bed.

"Uncle Logan got McDonald's!" I shook my head.

"You better have gotten me a coffee Mitchell." He shrugged and walked out. I followed to see a coffee and breakfast on the island. I looked over and he smiled.

"Kids already ate. They woke up at like seven coming in the room saying they were hungry." I nodded and dug in. Camille walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Cheer up James. You are getting married to the love of your life today." The kids nodded.

"Yea you awe mawwin Mama!" Jenny said. I chuckled kissing her cheek.

"I know angel. Are you going to be good during the wedding?" They shrugged. I pointed at them.

"You listen to your Aunts and Uncles today. Mama and I are going to be super nervous and busy. What they say goes." They sighed and nodded. I chugged down my coffee.

"Papa why you gonna be newvous?" Jarrid asked. I threw the cup away.

"Because this is a very big day. It's a day were your Mama finally becomes a real Diamond." He tilted his head like a puppy.

"Wat is he now?" I smiled.

"He's a Knight." He pursed his lips. Jenny jumped up and down.

"He the knight savin the pwincess!" I shrugged.

"Sure. Now we need to be getting to the church." I glanced at Logan who nodded. I smiled. We gathered their things and left. When I pulled in I noticed Kendall wasn't there. I sighed getting the kids and meeting Carlos in the dressing room.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Mama why you wockin?" I sighed looking down at Kian. We have yet to leave the house. Katie wants to make sure James is already there.

"Because I am nervous baby." He nodded pulling me down on the couch. He crawled into my lap.

"Papa wuvs you." I nodded kissing his cheek.

"I know that baby." Stella comes in with her hair in ringlets. Kian looked up at Stella.

"Youw haiws cuwly Auntie Kueen." She nodded sitting beside us.

"I know. I have this thing that curls it." His eyes widened.

"Woah." She laughed as Katie walked in.

"Let's get going! Move it!" Kian rolled his eyes.

"Bossy." Stella and I laughed walking out the door. When we got there Tanner was at the door smiling.

"Now, Kian you remember that you listen to Auntie Queen. She will be keeping an eye on you." He nodded as we walked threw the doors. We were hurried into the dressing room where Alex and Camille were talking. They smiled.

"Well, look what we got here. A husband-to-be." I rolled my eyes sitting down. Kian sitting in my lap.

"I don't understand why we are here so early? It's starts at one and it's only nine." They shrugged.

"For women we need time for hair, make-up, and getting into those traps known as dresses." I rolled my eyes and I was handed Kian's tux. He glared at the thing.

"No!" I nodded and brushed his bangs back.

"Yeah baby. I promise it's the last one for a while." He glared at the bag.

"No mowe weddins?" I shook my head.

"No more that I know of. If there is you won't be in it so you won't need to wear it." He nodded. I took out the tux that had a gold bow tie and vest. He pulled the bow tie.

"Shiny." I nodded as he pulled his shirt off. I chuckled watching him. I pulled the pants off handing them to him. He pulled one leg threw to only jump around and fall. I helped him put the other leg in. I put the shirt and vest on his.

"Mama itchy gain." I rolled my eyes.

"It's always itchy dork. Let me put the bow on and then you can leave the jacket until it's time." He nodded as I worked the bow. We looked around to see the girls slipping into their dresses.

"Why they weawin puwple?" I grinned.

"They are our colors. Purple and gold." He nodded.

"Now go see if Uncle Tanner will take you to Papa to do your hair." He nodded.

"You wanna send a message?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Tell him I love him and give him that kiss." He nodded and ran over to Tanner. Alex laughed sitting down beside me.

"You know, you don't seem so nervous." I sighed running my hands threw my hair.

"I can't freak out while Kian's in here." She sent me a sweet smile.

"You can freak out now." I shook my head.

"Not yet. I'll probably freak out closer to time. We still have three hours." She shrugged and pointed to the door. I turned to see a dressed Jarrid and Jenny. I opened my arms and they threw themselves at me.

"We missed you Mama." I kissed the top of their heads but got pushed back by Jarrid.

"Don't mess up the haiw." He said fixing his hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah mini Papa." He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Fwom Papa." I nodded as Jenny looked at the girls. They were doing Katie's hair.

"What they doin?" Alex smiled.

"They are curling it. You want to go watch?" She nodded as Alex took her over. Jarrid huffed.

"Papa's walkin back and fowth." I sighed.

"I thought so." He sighed.

"He wuvs you why is he doin that?" I smiled.

"Because he's nervous Jay. It's an important day. It makes everyone nervous." He tilted his head and his dark green eyes calculated me.

"Youw not." I shrugged.

"Not yet." He sighed leaning against the chair like a model. I looked over at the girls who had Jenny in the chair.

"Don't put make-up on my daughter!" Jenny turned around and glared.

"They not. They doin my haiw Mama." I nodded.

"Hey we got a girl! We need to have girl time Kendall!" Katie yelled. I rolled my eyes as Kian came back in. His hair is gelled and he has a note in his hands. He grinned.

 _ **I am so nervous. I need one of those famous Kendall** __Knight_ _ **DIAMOND pep talks. Get used to it** Knight **! Diamond!**_

I laughed and looked up at Jarrid. He smiled. I scribbled down a response.

 ** _Oh you think so Diamond. Well, you have a best man for that. I need mine back so send him over. Jenny will be sticking with me because the girls are doing her hair._**

I handed it to Jarrid and he ran off. I smiled at Kian.

"Kendall you need to start getting ready." I nodded. I slipped into my tux but I started having problems with the bow tie. I heard a chuckle.

"You know you can do your son's bow tie but you can't do your own." I rolled my eyes turning to Tanner.

"A good reason for a best man then." He smiled and tied it.

"Jarrid is sticking with Cooper and James. He wants to be on his Papa's side. James also said his daughter is a tratior." I grinned.

"Oh yes but it's your wife's doing." He shrugged.

"So? He doesn't know that." I nodded. I felt my throat go dry. I cleared it as everyone looked at me.

"Not a drill! Kendall's starting to get nervous!" Tanner yelled. I slapped the back of his head.

"Go louder. I don't think the guys heard you." He rolled his eyes.

"You, the famous Kendall Knight is nervous. Why are you nervous?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. My brain is just thinking about trying not to trip walking down the isle. I can't think of anything else." He sighed.

"Does it help that James is not as calm as you. He would run his hands threw his hair, freak out and fix it and then repeat." I nodded.

"Yeah a little." He smiled.

"Guys you have ten minutes." I shot a look at Katie who smiled.

"Kian we need to put on your jacket." Tanner yelled.

"Jennifer you need your basket." Camille said grabbing it. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I feel weiwd." I tilted my head at her.

"How do you feel weiwd Jenny-bug?" She looked down at her dress. I laughed.

"You don't like the dress do you?" She shook her head.

"Papa picked it out. Blame him." She nodded and grinned.

"Alright line up outside people. Let's go!" Katie yelled. I grabbed Kian and Jenny's hands.

"You listen to your Aunts and Uncles. You understand?" They nodded and walked off with each other. Katie smiled and brushed down my hair a little.

"You ready little brother?" I took a breath and nodded. Thinking out loud started playing. I glanced at Katie who smiled.

"He wanted something with memories." I nodded. First out was Carlos with Cooper that made every one awe. Then it was Tanner and Alex, Alex taking James side. Then it was Camille and Logan, Camille taking my side. I know it's a bit backwards but we aren't normal. Then it was Stella with Jarrid, Jarrid going over by Alex and Stella taking my side. Then it was Jenny and Kian. They both went over to Stella and stood my her. Katie tapped my arm and we walked threw the doors.

James was standing there in all his glory. His hair slicked back with a small curl laying neatly on his forehead. His hazel eyes locked with mine. He looked like he was crying. As we got closer you could see his tux was snug in all the right places. Once there he grabbed my face and wiped under my eyes. I didn't even know I was crying. He placed his forehead on mine.

"You are beautiful, Love." His breath brushed my lips. I didn't realize the preacher was talking because I was solely focused on the amazing human in front of me.

"Kendall and James have wrote something for each other." I pulled back a little clearing my throat.

"James, Jamesy I love you. I don't understand how you came to be mine but I have you and I am not letting you go. I am sorry to say you're stuck with me." Everyone laughed. James smirked.

"I don't know how you put up with me. I am stubborn, bull-headed, sassy but you are this god of a man! How have you put up with me for five years? FIVE! I bet you I annoy the crap outta of you quite offend but yet somehow you still love me. After all my flaws you still love me, after all the strange and depressing things I've made you endure you still love me. That's what I love about you. No matter how weird or crazy things get with me you don't care you still love me the same. I love you James and I hope to annoy you for fifty more years as your husband." He laughed wiping his eyes.

"Kendall, Kendy, Love, Beautiful. I have lots of names to call you but they can't describe my love for you. As I have said time and time again when I was five I knew that I loved you. At ten you moved and took my heart with you." He sniffled.

"When you came back I was over the moon. You were so beautiful in that hallway I couldn't think straight. With the help of some pretty amazing people that beauty became mine. In a movie theater hallway at 1:32 am on April Fool's Day. Pretty ironic for us." I can't believe he remember the time.

"When we found out about the kids I was ecstatic because I got more of you. I have been through hell and back with you and for you. I wouldn't change a thing about it because I had you. I can look at our beautiful children and see you shining threw. I can't wait to wake up bald eighty years from now to see those hypnotic green eyes and tell you I love you until I can't breath. I Love You." I wiped my eyes.

"Okay can I have the rings." Kian and Jarrid skipped up kissing our cheeks handing us the rings.

"Kendall Donald Knight do you take James Dillion Diamond to be your awfully wedded husband?" I smiled at James.

"I do." He nodded and looked at James.

"James Dillion Diamond do you take Kendall Donald Knight to be your awfully wedded husband?" He nodded.

"I do." He smiled.

"James slip the ring on Kendall left ring finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." He slips the simple golden band on my finger with my engagement ring and promise ring.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Kendall slip the ring on James left ring finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." I put it on his finger to see his promise ring there.

"With this ring I thee wed." He cleared his throat.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." James grabbed my face and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips. I followed his lead gasping as he dipped me.

"EWWW!" We heard the kids say as he pulled back. I whined as he smirked.

"Just you wait Love." I blushed.

"May I announce Mr. and Mr. James Dillion Diamond." Everyone stood clapping as we walked down the isle. We ran into the dressing room. I closed the door only to be pinned to the door and frantic lips traced my jaw.

"God! Love I missed you so much." I whimper as he rocked against me.

"I missed you too. Don't ever leave like that again." He nodded. A knock at the door pushed us out of our state. We opened the door to see Katie standing there hands on her hips.

"Picture time!" We groaned and walked back.

* * *

 **James POV**

Pictures took hours. The kids got restless and started climbing on the pews. Finally after pictures we went to the rink. I have have to say this was a pretty sweet idea of Kendall's. We can skate during our first dance. Pretty epic if I say so myself. Kendall did a pretty good job fixing the place up. First I am getting food. As we ate Logan started the toast. He said some pretty embarrassing things so did everyone else in the party. The kids ended it.

"We wuv ouw Mama and Papa." Kendall laughed.

"Perfect way to end speeches." I nodded as Katie stood up handing us skates. Kendall smiled grabbing my hand and slipping the skates on. He skated out with me.

 **"Announcing the first dance as husband and husband!"**

"What song did you pick?" I shrugged.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He sighed wrapping his arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around his waist as the music starts playing. He sucked in a big breath.

"I go back." I nodded and kissed his lips.

"Your mom and dad's song. I knew we had to have it." He laid his head on my shoulder as we skated around. Once the song ended everyone skated out. I noticed some people skating towards us with little people in between them. We smiled.

"You guys want to learn how to skate?" They nodded as we skated towards them. I was kind of sad that they didn't know how to skate. Kendall and I were on the ice before we even hit preschool. I am happy Kendall bought this place because now we have another thing to pass down to our kids. After an hour we decided to cut the cake.

"Come on Beautiful open up." He glared at me.

"So help me if you shove it in my face you are going to get it." I shrugged as he came closer. He took a bite and then I shoved it in his face. His eyes turned forest green with rage. He picks up his slice with his hand. I shook my head and ran. He ran after me.

"DIAMOND! I will get you!" He ended up cornering me by the ice. He smirked.

"You know you aren't allowed on the ice with out skates." I rolled my eyes as he straddle my hips.

"Open up Jamesy. Here comes cupid." I glared as he shoved it in my face. Rubbing it every where. He started sucking the icing off his fingers.

"Mmm not bad." I had to clean my face. When I was done I noticed that everything started to whind down. I walked over grabbing Kendall by the waist.

"I think it's time to leave Love." He sighed intertwining our fingers.

"I know but I don't want to leave the kids. They actually behaved through everything." I nodded and walked over to Mom, Papi and the kids. She smiled.

"You guys heading out." I nodded. The kids looked at us.

"Whewe you goin?" Kian asked in a small voice. Kendall broke my grip and crouched down to their level.

"Well, Grammie and Grandpapi are gonna watch you for a few days until we come back." Kian shook his head grabbing Kendall's neck.

"You no weave." He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"I know you don't want me to leave but me and Papa are going on a honeymoon." Jenny put her hands on her hips.

"What a honeymoon?" I sighed.

"A honeymoon is for a newly married couple goes somewhere to have alone time." She pursed her lips.

"How long?" I hummed.

"Umm, til the weekend." She shook her head grabbing Kendall.

"No to long." Jarrid look back and forth between us and mom and papi. He gave in and grabbed Kendall too. Mom sighed.

"Kids, it's a special time for Mama and Papa. I am sure they will love it if you let them go." Jarrid and Jenny pulled back wiping their eyes.

"Will it?" Jarrid asked looking up at me. I nodded.

"Yeah. We love you guys it's just a honeymoon is suppose to be romantic for us. All newly married couples go on them." They sighed and nodded their heads. I smiled at them and looked down at Kian and Kendall.

"Mama no weave." I sighed. I thought he'd be the tough one. I think he has separation anxiety with Kendall. He seems okay if I leave but if he can't see Kendall or hear him he seems to panic.

"Baby, it's not for ever. You'll be at Grammie's you won't even notice I am gone." He squeezed his neck tighter shaking his head. I got down to their level.

"Key we'll be back before you notice. I promise you and Grammie has Skype we can Skype you every night." He sniffled and pulled back.

"You pwomise." I nodded and stuck my pinky out. He tilted his head.

"What that fow?" I moved to stick his pinky out. I wrapped mine around his.

"It's a pinky promise. If someone ever pinky promises they can't break that promise." He nodded. Kendall smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Kian. I love you Jarrid. I love you Jenny." He said kissing their cheeks. They kissed his. I did the same.

"We are going now you behave for Grammie and Grandpapi." They nodded as Kian ran to Mom and buried his face in her neck letting out a sob. Jenny and Jarrid went to Papi doing the same. Kendall speed walked all the way to the car. He buried his face in his hands. His shoulders started shaking and I rubbed his back.

"Love, its only a few days." He shook his head looking at me. The sight hurt me. His eyes were red as tears trailed down his face.

"I feel horrible for leaving them like that." I nodded. I knew he meant Kian. We both know after two days Jarrid and Jenny would be fine. Kian on the other hand is up in the air.

"Kendall, we'll Skype everyday. We have phones they will be okay. Mom is perfectly capable to watch the kids." He took a breath and wiped his face.

"Yeah you're right. Just a little separation anxiety. I've never been away from any of them for more than a few hours." I nodded and rubbed his back.

"It's our honeymoon. We are going to have fun."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this chapter! Please comment and review!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


End file.
